Secret of the Diary
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: When the daughters of the Winx Club go to Alfea, they stumble across a mysterious diary. But there's more to the diary than they think. What happened to the writer of the diary? What lurks in the pages of the diary, haunting Alfea? Can they figure out what's happening around them, or will the long-missing Emmiline Smith have her revenge on those who betrayed her? *BEING EDITED*
1. Preparing for Alfea

**Edited 7/2/13 **

**In the two years since I started this story, my writing has drastically changed. Like… a lot. To the point that I can't believe I actually wrote some of this stuff.**

**So, here I am to edit! *grins* **

* * *

><p>The palace of Sparx was peaceful. Servants were cleaning the palace until it shone like the sun of Solaria. Well…not literally. Everyone would go blind then.<p>

Noble men and women milled around the palace, all with the serious intent of talking with the King and Queen of the planet; they exchanged glares all around, daring for anyone else to challenge them.

Yup. Peaceful.

_"RUBIN! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"_

A young boy with orange hair burst into the throne room, laughing. His skin was a pale peach color, with sky blue eyes. He was slightly scrawny, but that would be fixed in a few short months.

Several moments later, a girl, almost an exact copy of him, also burst into the room, her eyes practically spewing fire. She was chasing after the boy, Rubin, with obvious murderous intent.

"I say," a noble woman muttered to her husband. "Are those the children?"

"What's the matter, Ruby?" Rubin taunted. "Too slow, sister dear?" He gave a mocking laugh.

Grinding her teeth together, Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll kill you!" she seethed angrily. Pressing her hands together, she concentrated, and soon enough, a small ball of fire appeared in her hands. Grinning, she lifted her hand, as though preparing to throw a baseball.

Her brother's grin faded, replacing with slight fear. He gave a nervous laugh. "Calm down, Ruby. I was only kidding. I'll give it back to you…just don't fire at me!"

"Too little, too late!" she snapped. She threw the fire ball at her panicking brother, who was scrambling away. This was not unlike their usual arguments; in fact, some people were used to it, while others…

"The child is attacking her brother!" the same noble woman from before screamed. It was obvious she had never been to the palace before.

Ruby ignored the woman, sending fireballs after her brother. Finally, he fell down, and he looked up, seeing a fireball go flying directly towards him…and just when his burns from the last argument had finally healed…he shut his eyes, bracing for impact.

The pain of being hit with a ball of fire never came. Rubin opened his eyes slightly. He was greeted with the sight of an older woman dressed in a simple blue gown, orange hair braided up. In her gloved hand was the fireball that had been aimed at him. The older woman turned to look at him, her face set in a scowl. He ducked his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Mom," Ruby said, surprised.

The woman squeezed the fireball, and it extinguished in her hand. "Ruby, Rubin," she said sternly. "What did I say about fighting?"

"Only on the training grounds," the two siblings muttered.

The woman gave a firm nod. "Exactly," she said, satisfied. "I should probably keep you two here as punishment…"

"No!" the two cried.

"I've been waiting for this for _years!" _Ruby cried desperately. "You can't take it away now!"

"Me too!" Rubin added. "Only I have something to look forward to! Red Fountain is the only way to go!"

"Please! My school is full of girls that can kick your butt easily!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I do, actually!"

"You two!" the woman said coldly. The twins froze and turned to look at the woman.

"Sorry, Mother," they mumbled, sending glares at each other.

The Queen of Sparx rubbed her temples. "Honestly, I'm getting too old for this." She turned towards the crowd of amused and horrified noble men and women. "My husbuand is willing to speak with you all in the throne room. Jackson," she turned towards a butler, "would you be so kind as to escourt these lovely people into the throne room?"

He bowed deeply. "Of course, Queen Bloom."

Once the crowd was gone, Bloom turned to her two children, glaring at them with full force. "How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting in front of the guests?! Do you remember what happened last time?"

Ruby ducked her head. "We almost set the Duke of Eraklyon on fire," she mumbled. "But I didn't nearly behead his wife!"

"It's not my fault she looked like you!" Rubin complained.

"She's one hundred and twenty!"

"What's the difference?"

Ruby gritted her teeth. "You little...!"

Bloom held up her hand. "Rubin, what did you do?"

"Why is it always me that gets the blame?" Rubin whined to his mother.

"Because no one makes Ruby mad like you do," was his mother's responce. Rubin smirked with pride, but it instantly disappeared when his mother gave him an angry glare. "Now, what did you do?"

"He took it!" Ruby said instantly. "He took it!"

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Really? Rubin, that was your sister's birthday present! Her good-luck charm! Give it back to her!"

"It was just a joke!" Rubin insisted. "Besides, I wasn't gonna do anything! Just get her blood a little pumped before we leave, you know?"

"Rubin." There was a warning in her tone, one that promised punishment. And, being one of the most powerpuff fairies in the Magix Dimension, it never failed to scare her children. Quickly, Rubin reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver locket, placing it in his sister's outstretched palm.

"Thank you, Rubin," Ruby said smugly, clutching the locket tightly and slipped it over her head, where it rested on her neck.

"Whatever," he growled.

Bloom shook her head. "And look at you two! You don't even have your bags!"

With a wave of her hand, there were four bags, two of them red, two of them blue. Rubin grabbed the blue while Ruby snatched the red.

Their mother smiled. "Have fun, you two!" With another wave of her hand, the two vanished, leaving the woman alone.

Bloom let out a sigh. "Maybe some peace and quiet will help my headache..."

* * *

><p>"Turn that music down, Melody, or I'll come in there and smash that radio!"<p>

A young girl stopped dancing around her room, scowling at the door. "Whatever, Dad!" she snapped. "Ruin my fun, why don't you?" Blowing one side of her bangs out of her face, she jumped down and turned down the dial on her radio, glaring at the door. Her dad had been cranky all afternoon. What was with him?

She looked over at her purple colored bags, a huge grin spreading on her face when she realized where she was going...again.

Oh, yeah, this was going to be great.

Racing over to her beds, she ransacked her empty closet, checking to see if she had left anything behind. There was no way she was leaving without anything she might have missed!

"Melody!" a female voice called. "Are you coming?"

Combing out both sides of her side bangs, Melody checked herself in the mirror, adjusting her magenta shirt. She had to look nice for today! "I'll be right there, Mom! No need to worry!"

The door opened, and an older woman's head popped in. "Oh, there you are. Stop grooming yourself, or searching your room! You have everything you need for this year. I wish you wouldn't make such a fuss about it."

"I can't help it! The feeling about being trained to kick evil butt is awesome! I get to do so many things, learn things to do with my powers I've never learned! I can do things that most others won't be able to do. Well, obviously they will, 'cause it's a..." her voice trailed off as she noticed her mother's amused expression. "Sorry."

"No, no, don't worry about it. I remember my first day, too. Seemed like it only happened yesterday..." her mother said wistfully.

Melody giggled. "You mean your first year when Dad had a crush on that witch? And you kicked her butt later? That's kinda like doing, 'Hi-ya, this is for trying to take my husband away from me! Go to the Omega diemension where you belong!'"

The woman, Musa, snorted. "Not quite like that...but yes, maybe I was the teeniest bit jealous...not too much, though. He was a real grump back then."

"I heard that!" her husband yelled. Melody burst into laughter.

"Hush, Riven!" Musa snapped back. "Your daughter is about to go to Alfea! Be happy for her!"

There was a low grumble from the other room.

"My little baby is growing up! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Don't meet any boys!"

Melody stuck out her tongue at the door. "Oh, c'mon, Dad, I'm only interested in the magic! Who cares about some guys? I'll worry about that my second year!"

There was a dead silence in the other room.

"Maybe we should send you off," Musa chuckled. "I don't think your dad can take it. Let's go, quickly! Do you have your mat?"

"Ready in my room, ma'am!" Melody joked, giving her mother a mock salute. Musa nodded with satisfaction.

"And?"

Melody blinked, looking confused for a moment. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed a few moments later, relization dawning on her face. She dug into her shirt and pulled out a silver locket, pressing a side button, revealing a picture of her mother from several years ago. "Thanks for giving me a picture of you," she joked. "Now I'll never forget your face."

Musa ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately. "Don't get sarcastic with me. It's a good luck charm. You never know when you're gonna have an adventure."

Melody gave her mother a small smile. "Yeah. An adventure," she said wistfully. The tales she had grown up with, the tales of her mother fighting the forces of evil with her friends...there was no way she could live up to such a legacy.

* * *

><p>"Is it safe to come out yet?" a servant whispered fearfully.<p>

"No, not yet," another whispered. "They haven't come to this section of the palace yet. Honestly, I've never seen the young princess so angry! It's frightening! More than usual, even!"

Just then, loud footsteps echoed throughout the room. It sounded heavy and foreboding. The two servants cowered behind the pillar in which they were hiding in.

"Where are you, you annoying twits?" a gruff female voice growled.

The servants froze in place, not daring to breath. They held still for several moments, waiting for something, anything to happen...

"Found you!" There was a low muttering in a strange language, and then a sudden _BOOM! _Shrieking, the two servants scurried away and out of the room. Their appearence didn't faze the girl, a curly-brown haired sixteen year-old with an angry scowl on her face. She stared up at two boys, slightly younger than her, grinning from ear to ear.

"C'mon, it's just a little trinket," one of them teased, a boy of fourteen with dark hair. In his hand swung a little chain. "'Sides, I thought you didn't like this kinda stuff. Isn't it for sissies?"

"Our sis is going soft on us!" the other mocked, a twelve year-old with sandy-colored hair. He sat Indian style in mid-air, arm resting on his knee. "How sweet. What's next, a dress?"

"Maybe we should get the royal tailor to replace all her clothes with high-heels!" the first one added

"Get rid of all her favorite combat boots."

"Send in the girliest girl we know to do our big sis's shopping for her."

The girl was growing angrier and angrier by the moment. "You little brats!" she hissed. "Ryan..." she glared at the fourteen year-old. "I swear, if you don't give it back to me right now...!"

"You'll what, girly girl? Shop me to death?" the boy, Ryan, laughed.

There was another muttering, and an explosion occured right next to the boy's head. Startled, Ryan lost concentration and fell onto the marble floor, groaning as his back made contact with the ground.

The girl muttered a low curse under her breath. It was supposed to happen in front of him, not next to his head!

Her magic would be fixed, though...she would learn how to control it.

"I'm warning you, Ryan, Jake," she said, sending a glance at the youngest of the three, Jake. His grin had frozen in place. "If you don't give it back to me...well, I've been practicing."

"Too bad your magic is still unstable," Ryan mocked. "You never had a proper hold of it, Angie!"

"That's 'cause I'm more powerful than you are!" Angie shot back, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. "And by the time I'm done with the school year, I'll be able to do things that most wizards can't!" She gave them a triumphet sneer. "Maybe I'll even have the power to turn you brats into ugly toads! Not that it would make much of a difference..."

Ryan snorted. "You're not going to Cloud Tower, Angie. Mom would have your hide! Your going to Alfea."

"School for fairies," Jake added, his tone somewhat mocking.

"Oh, did you happen to forget about your mother? You know, the one who's a fairy, and has helped protect all of the Magix dimension more than once?" a new voice asked. The three froze in place, turning around slowly to see an older woman with her arms crossed, a playful grin on her face.

"Sorry, Mom," the boys muttered. Jake floated down to the ground and stood next to his brother, looking at the floor solemnly. Angie took the chance to step forward and snatch the object clutched in her brother's hand. He didn't even try to grab it back.

"What are you two devils doing, keeping your sister here? She'll be late at this rate. And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Her tone was challenging. Shaking their heads, the boys quickly scurried away, not glancing at their older sister.

"Hmmph! Little brats!" Angie muttered. "I oughta..."

"You aren't touching them, magic-wise or physically," her mother inturrupted. "Understand?"

"But..."

"Angie."

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever. I won't hurt the brats. But still, they deserve it!"

The woman sighed. "The pains of sibling rivalry. I'm glad I'm an only child." Taking a deep breath, her mother smiled. "Come on, you need to go _now. _You can't be late on your arrival day."

Angie sent a longing look where her brother's exited, clearly wanting to send some kind of energy beam at them or something. "Okay."

"It won't be bad, Angie," her mom whispered. "I promise."

The girl gave a small smile. "I know, Mom." With one movement, she slipped the object she had taken back from her brother around her neck. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Mmm, summer dress or the summer set? The dress is more casual, for sure, but..."<p>

Twirling her brown hair, the girl stared at her nearly empty closet with questioning amber eyes, tapping her foot against the ground. "Oh, I just can't decide!"

There was a low chuckle outside the door, so faint that if she hadn't beeen listening closely, she would have missed it. Then there was the sound of light footsteps, until they finally disappeared. Once she was positive that the person behind her door was gone, she bolted away from the closet and jumped onto her bed, jumping up and down while squealing like a child on Christmas day.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's happening! It's finally happening!" she squealed. "I know my powers, I know I'm a fairy, I know I'm going to the most awsomest school in all of Magix, and...and..." She let out another squeal.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing a man grinning triumphetly. "Caught you!" he exclaimed.

"Dad," she complained, quickly jumping off the bed and straightening her clothes. "I told you to knock!"

"I knew you weren't over your excitement," her father continued. "You told us you were a mature young woman, ready to go off, but this...this proves it all wrong. Maybe you shouldn't..."

The girl held up a hand, her mouth forming a hard line. "Don't finish that sentance, Dad. Please, do not finish that sentance. I've been waiting for this my whole life. There is no way I'm going to let you ruin it just because you think I'm not mature enough to go."

"Starr," he sighed. "I know I can't stop you. You'll probably sneak out somehow and knock out most of the guards that I have on duty watching you."

The girl, Starr, giggled, twirling her hair while blinking at her dad innocently. "Now, where did you get that idea?"

Her dad rolled her eyes. "Starr, this isn't the time to be innocent, and..." He glanced around the room. "It's oddly empty in here."

"Well, I am going to be living in a dorm, right? I need to pack everything."

"Everything. Right. And how are you going to carry at least thirty bags?"

Starr stuck out her tongue. "Mean! I narrowed it down to _five _bags, thank you very much." She smirked triumphetly. "See? Mature."

"Oh, five bags. What a difference." He rolled his eyes.

"Brandon! Leave your daughter to finish packing!" a woman's voice called.

"She should be done by now! She has five bags!"

A blonde-haired woman poked her head in, laughing lightly. "Only five, Starr? Please, I had more bags for a one-week vacation alone! Those clothes won't last a month!"

Brandon looked utterly confused. "Stella, I never understood the desire to pack more clothes than you need. I..."

"Don't bother, Brandon." She tugged on his arm. "Let's go." She gave Starr a smile. "Our little girl's going to Alfea. With her little good luck charm."

The young girl rubbed the locket around her neck, smiling softly. Once they left, Starr stood there for a few moments, before resuming to jump up and bounce on the bed, the locket jumping up and down with her.

A few moments later, Stella's head reappeared, grinning from ear to ear. "Done packing, honey?"

"_Mom!"_

* * *

><p>"Come on...I know I can do this."<p>

Cupping her hands, a sandy-haired girl focused her attention on the pile of dirt. Her arms trembled with effort, and her eyes were tired from hours of practicing. The dirt let out a strange kind of glow, before a small green sprout popped up. She didn't dare lose her concentration, instead, focusing harder.

A small flower bloomed on the growing sprout. She allowed herself a small grin, but it instantly faded when the planet whithered and died.

"Dang it," she murmured. She couldn't even get a simple growing spell down! She stood, a sigh escaping her lips. Here she was, the daughter of a very famous nature fairy, and she couldn't even manage a simple spell! What was wrong with her?

_Everything, _she wanted to mutter to herself.

"Rose," a soft voice called. "Are you ready?"

Letting out another sigh, Rose stood up and dropped the pile of dirt onto the ground gently. She didn't have time. "I'm coming, Mother," she called back, voice just as soft. Disappointment sagged down the excitement in her; she wasn't the type to get frustrated.

An older woman stepped into the garden. No one would have guessed that they were mother and daughter; she had the same colored hair as her mother, but it was shorter and straighter. Her skin was paler, and her eyes a grayish-blue instead of green.

_**Maybe it's a good thing, **_she thought sadly. _**If anyone found out my mother was Flora, and I couldn't even do a simple growing spell...I would be a disgrace to my mother. **_

"Still working on that spell?" Flora asked gently.

"I can't get it," she muttered. "I can't believe I can't get it! I've been trying to hard! And...and...I'm leaving for Alfea...and...and...I can't do the spell and it's frustrating!"

Flora put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay. It's like your dad has sad...maybe nature magic isn't what you're meant to do."

Rose winced, hearing the ill-disguised disappointment in her mother's voice. A daughter of a fairy of nature not being able to do nature magic? They'd be a laughingstock! She would never do that to her mother. Sadness clawed through her, and she swallowed thickly.

"I'll be able to do it, Mom," she promised. "By the time I get back from Alfea, I'm sure I'll be able to get the basics down."

She felt as if she were lying. Practically everything she touched died, and all of her mother's talking plants hated her. They refused to talk to her, and when they did, Flora wondered where they even learned that kind of language.

"I know you'll do great," her mother said, giving her daughter a hug. "And I wish you the best of luck."

Rose tugged on the silver locket on her neck, a birthday gift from her mother on her sixteenth birthday. Her personal good-luck charm, and her reassurance from her mother that she wasn't a total failure.

It made her feel like she was worth something.

"Thanks, Mom," she murmured, smiling faintly.

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap.<em>

The sound of her typing on her laptop was soothing, and helped her keep a level head. Brushing her shaggy pink hair out of her face, she kept her eyes trained on the computer, readjusting her glasses as they threatened to fall. She could've put in her contacts, but she wouldn't do that until she reached Alfea.

"Tessa."

Glancing up slightly, Tessa frowned at the door, until she realized who the person was. "Dad," she said, confused. "I thought you were getting the portal from the basement."

"I did. It's set up in the living room. Your mom is waiting."

Tugging on the silver chain of the locket, she smiled down at it. It was a good luck charm. It was ridiculous, but it was a nice gesture from her mom. Somehow, it helped calm her nerves.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be there in a bit." She returned her full attention to the computer.

_Tap tap tap. _

"Tessa...are you going to pack it up?"

"I will in a bit. I have time, right? I'll just be another few minutes, then I'll head out." She gave her dad a wan smile.

There was a pause. Tessa noted, as she continued to type, that her father had not yet left the room. She looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Did you need something else, or are you just going to stare at me?"

Most people would be thrown off by her bluntness, but as her father, he was used to it. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt, chuckling quietly. "Just being amazed how fast the years went by. Going to Alfea, meeting new people...I'm really proud of you, Tess."

She smiled softly, powering down her computer and standing up. "Thanks, Dad," she said quietl, taking her computer in her arms and going to give her dad a peck on the cheek. "I appreciate it." She started to walk out the door.

"And Tessa?"

She stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Good luck."

She gave him a grin, tugging on the chain of her silver locket. "I don't believe in luck."

* * *

><p>Of all the lies to tell her...of all the secrets that any family could keep from their kid...why hide something like this? Dropping a bomb like this on someone should be against the law!<p>

Flipping a strand of dark brown hair over her shoulder, the young sixteen-year old girl glowered at the pink building, her mood sour. "I can't believe you did this to me."

The woman sighed, and rubbed her scalp, brushing her pink hair out of her face. She had always found that weird; her mother said that her hair was natural, but she always spied the blonde tips at the end of her hair. Her mother's hair always baffled her, and gave her something to think about. Her anger was momentarily replaced by confusion. The scowl quickly returned, however; not even her mother's mysterious hair would take her mind off of this.

"I thought you got over this," the pink-haired woman sighed. "Honestly, Lily, I told you on your sixteenth birthday."

"Which was one month ago! '_Hey, Lily, you're actually a fairy with undeveloped powers, so I'm going to ship you off to some school in another dimension!'" _She glared at her mom, seething with rage.

"And this makes you mad?"

"I don't know anything about this place! To them, I'm probably just some stupid girl who doesn't know how to control her powers."

"That's not true."

She gave her mother a hard stare. "Mom. I didn't even know I had any powers until last month. What makes you think I can bring any up now, after sixteen years of being a life without even a lick of magic?" She let out a sarcastic laugh. "

Hurt flashed across her mother's face. "It would have come too much of a shock for you. I had to wait until you were older, ready."

"So you do it one month before?!"

Her mother winced. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But don't you think that you're overreacting just a little bit? I mean...really, I know I shouldn't have kept this from you until the last minute, but still, kinda over the top, right?"

Lily's shoulders sagged slightly. "You're right," she moaned. "I...I shouldn't be overreacting." She took another look at the pink building, this time in awe.

"Besides, I'll be right here, in your little good-luck charm," her mother whispered. "Go on, go through the gates. I hope you have a wonderful time."

Lily took a few steps forward. "Mom, how am I going to...?" Her voice trailed off as she turned around, realizing that her mother was gone. Probably back at Earth, leaving her daughter in another dimension, ready to start becoming a fairy.


	2. The Secret Door

"Name please?" a brown-haired lady was peering over her giant glasses. Lily was feeling awkward.

"Uh…Lily."

"Let me see…Lily…Lily…Lily…Ah, yes, Lily of Earth. You may proceed."

Lily entered and stood by the entrance gate. She didn't know where else to go, so she stood there to wait for directions.

A red-haired girl walked up. She had crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and she was thin. She had a red dress up to her ankles, and small red flats.

"Name?" the lady peered at the red-haired girl.

"Ruby, Ms. Griselda."

The lady, known as Ms. Griselda, scanned her list again. "Ruby of Sparx. I look very forward to meeting the daughter of Bloom, young lady."

Ruby gulped, obviously a little scared. "Yes ma'am," she managed. She quickly entered the entrance, and Lily decided to follow her so she wouldn't get lost.

Just then, a girl marched up to the entrance. Her hair was curly brown, obviously not combed much, and she had brown eyes. Her skin was a natural tan, and she had a shirt, some shorts, and combat boots.

Ms. Griselda eyed her with distaste. "Name please?"

"Angie."

She looked at the list. "Angelina of Andros. I hope you are not as rebellious as you look, princess."

Normally, Angie would have beaten anyone (especially her brothers) to pulp if they called her by her full name. But instead, she gritted her teeth and stormed inside.

The next one came up. She had brown hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. She had a tank top, a pink skirt, and high-heeled shoes.

"Name?"

"Starr." She flashed Ms. Griselda a smile as she searched the list.

"Starr of Solaria. I hope you don't explode one of our classrooms like your mother did once."

"Uh…okay?" Starr said, her smile faltering a little bit. Now she was kind of scared.

"Proceed."

Starr scurried into the entrance. She did not like Ms. Griselda one bit.

Just then, another girl appeared. She had shoulder length purple hair, a purple jumpsuit, and purple boots.

Before Ms. Griselda said a thing, the girl said, "Tessa."

She scanned the list. "Tessa of Zienth. Proceed, please."

Tessa entered the building, and was shortly followed by another girl, who stopped in front of Ms. Griselda.

"Rose."

"Rose of Linphea. Please proceed."

The last girl arrived. She had short black hair pulled into a ponytail, a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Melody!"

Ms. Griselda scanned the list. "Melody of…er, Melody. Go on."

~Inside Alfea~

As the students gathered all together, the headmistress of Alfea, Ms. Faragonda, came through the doors.

"Welcome, ladies, to the best school for fairies! And the only one at that. Please, come inside."

The headmistress led them inside, and she and Ms. Griselda went over some ground rules. When they were done, everyone scattered, free to explore.

~With Starr~

_**Wonder where I'm my apartment is. **_Starr thought. She wandered around more until coming to a door, which held other girls' names, as well as her own.

Starr opened the door, and found two more girls inside.

One of them stood up. "Hi. I'm Tessa, the fairy of electricity. Nice to meet you."

_**Pretty straight forward.**_

__Starr smiled. "I'm Starr, the fairy of Eclipses."

The other one stood up. "Melody, the fairy of singing."

The other door opened. Two other girls came in. "Since we're all making introductions, I'm Angie, the fairy of weather."

"Ruby, the fairy of the sun."

Another one came inside. "Rose, the fairy of the four seasons."

As they introduced themselves, another girl came in, panting hard. She hesitated and said, "Lily. Nice to meet ya."

As she started to walk over, she tripped on something, causing her to go crashing into the wall.

"OW…" Lily moaned, rubbing her head.

"You alright?" Angie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, look at that." Melody pointed to the wall. A pathway was revealed, filling the room with a horrible musty smell.

Angie started to climb down the stairs.

"Should we follow her?" Lily wondered aloud. But everyone else was already following Angie.


	3. The Diary

"It's so dark down here," Starr complained, climbing down the old, musty staircase.

"Wow. Just met you and now I know your gonna be a bother," Angie said, irritated with Starr's complaining.

Starr huffed and kept quite.

"Wait-guys watch-AHH!" Tessa exclaimed, tumbling down the staircase.

"OW!" Melody said, trying to push Angie's boot off of her head. "These things weigh a ton!"

"Sorry," Angie said, standing up.

"Hey, I think I found a switch!" Lily cried out, and turned on the light of the small, rusted lantern.

The room was small and cramped, a nightstand taking up most of the room inside.

"Hey, look at that!" Ruby pointed to a small book on the nightstand.

Angie picked up the small book. It was coated with dust, and the cover cracked and her touch. Angie muttered something, and the book came fresh.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Rose asked her.

"My mom was a fairy. And my dad's a wizard. So, that makes me half fairy, half wizard, and ta-DA! Here is a fresh book."

"Nice!" Melody exclaimed.

Starr peered over Angie's shoulder and at the book. "Property of Emmline Smith," she read.

"It's a diary. From an old student. And judging by the former look of the book, it was probably hundreds of years ago," Tessa mused.

"Should we read it? I mean, it would probably be very rude to peak into someones private things," Rose said.

"You heard Tessa. This was hundreds of years ago. The owner would be dead by now," Angie protested.

"Or just really, really old. I don't think there's anyone named Emmiline now," Melody added.

Rose hesitated, then nodded.

"Let's see what it says. I really don't want to stay down here to read it," Starr said, wrinkling her nose.

The girls walked up the stairs, and when they reached their room, the door immediately closed up.

Angie flopped onto one of the beds and flipped to the first page. Everyone crowded around her.

"Just the first day, and we're reading a diary," Tessa muttered. But she sat on the bed while Angie read from the first page.

_September 14, 1778_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my birthday, and my older sister, Iris, gave me this diary. Today is my first entry. Iris says that telling about how you feel and what had happened during the day is good for you, and she said this diary was the perfect thing._

_All my classmates from school came to my birthday party. It was simply grand! I had a fun time, but then this girl came up to the party. I had never seen her around before, but the others took no notice to her._

_"Emmiline," she said, "we need to talk."_

_She had curly brown hair, reaching up to her feet! Mother almost had a fit, because for some reason she hates long hair._

_Later, after everyone had left, she told me I was a fairy! It was really unbelievable. Even though Mother and Father denied it, they know strange things had been happening to me. So it was proven (for ugly reasons I won't go into) that I really am a fairy, and I will be going to Alfea, school for fairies. I do hope I get to see the new baby on the way! Mother has not yet said if it is a boy or a girl. I hope it's a girl. I already have three brothers!_

_Sincerely,_

_Emmiline Smith._

"Keep reading! We have time," Melody said.

Angie nodded and moved to the next entry of the diary.

_September 20, 1778_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have not been writing in a while because of the frenzy that has been going on, packing my things and such. I am actually glad to be leaving, because there is a war going on between the redcoats and the patriots. I do not wish to see a battle on our property. _

_Now this is my second entry. The girl from my birthday, who's name is Pearl, will be coming soon to take me to Alfea. I wonder what it is like there. I will take this diary with me to record all the things that will happen at Alfea._

_Iris is happy for me, but I can tell she wished she was a fairy too. So, with all my strength, I made her favorite dress brand new again. She was very happy. Though I have no clue what I did, I guess that you just believe in the magic within you._

_"Oh, Emma, thank you so much! Mother was about to throw it out because it was so worn and dirty," she told me._

_My brothers have been pestering me about it though. Father has to whip them just to make them stop._

_Sincerely, _

_Emma the fairy_

"Seventeen seventy-eight? That's from the Revolutionary War! That thing is ancient," Lily said.

Angie frowned. "I wonder who Pearl is. It sounds so familiar."

_BANG!_


	4. The Creature of Χάος

Angie closed the book and hopped up. "What was that?" she wondered aloud.

"Let's go!" Tessa exclaimed. They followed her out the door. Outside, a dark, looming shape covered the hallway. Fairies pressed against the wall in fear.

"First years! Follow me! First years!" Ms. Griselda was yelling, trying to get their attention. Fairies hurridly ran over to her, while others turned into fairies, trying to take on the monster.

Ms. Faragonda then came in. As she saw the monster, her eyes widened. "I thought we had seen the last of you years ago!" she shouted.

It hissed at her. **_"It is open! She will rise again, and she will destroy you all. The secret you have kept hidden for so long, Faragonda, is now revealed. Go in peace...for now. But she will come for you.."_**

Then it disappeared.

"What was that?" Starr cried, taking a deep breath.

"That," Ms. Faragonda stated grimly, "was the creature of Χάος."

"What?" Melody asked.

Ms. Faragonda shook her head. "That is something that has been buried long ago, and something I don't want to reveal again."

Then Ms. Faragonda walked off.

~Back in the girls' apartment~

The creature of Χάος," Tessa mused, struggling to say the word right. "I don't know what that means."

"Neither do we," Lily said. She frowned. "It sounds really familiar. I'm not sure though."

Angie put the book on a desk and got some pajama's. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed," she stated as she came out of the bathroom, wearing her pajamas.

"'Night," Melody said, yawning.

The lights went out, and everything was dark. They fell asleep instently, ready for the next day that awaited them.


	5. The Voice

The next morning, Lily opened her eyes to see someone walking around the dorm.

"Hello?" she called out sleepily. It was only six a.m in the morning.

Her roommate, Angie looked over. She was already dressed and ready to go. "Are you coming or what? You girls sleep in late."

"It's to early!" Lily protested.

"No, four in the morning is too early. I'll be out if you need me," Angie said, and walked out the door.

~Two hours later~  
>"Are you coming? We're gonna be late!" Angie snapped at a very sleepy Starr.<p>

"It's too early!" Starr moaned. Lily laughed a little.

Angie grabbed Starr's ankles and yanked her out of her bed. With a cry, Starr landed on the floor with a dull thump.

"Hey!" Starr snapped. Melody stifled a laugh. She and Angie helped her up.

"Sorry, but I'm sorta short tempered at times..." Angie apologized.

Starr smiled in spite of her grouchiness. "And I'm a grouch in the morning so, blech," she laughed.

They raced down the stairs to get to their first class.

~Later~

"Welcome everyone, for your first class in Combat Magic," the teacher said.

_**Yes! A class I'm gonna love! **_Angie thought excitedly.

"And so, we will train extra hard, by orders of Ms. Faragonda," she finished.

~Five minutes later...~

"Electric Shock!" Tessa yelled, using her attack against Angie. She had a purple dress, purple boots, and purple gloves. Her fingers were crackling with electricity. And her wings were pointed.

"Tornado Wind!" Angie yelled. She had a murky green top, shorts, and boots. Her wings were a dark green, and her eyes turned stormy gray.

"Live up to the title Fairy of Electricity and Fairy of Weather!" the teacher called.

Lily watched in amazement. She wished she knew what she was the fairy of.

"Lily of Earth and Starr of Solaria!"

_**Uh oh. **_Lily thought with a gulp.

"Starr Magic Winx!" Starr transformed into a yellow dress, orange high-heels, pointed wings, and pointed wings. Her brown hair was pulled into a single ponytail, and she had a necklace which had a half covered moon and sun on it.

"Uh-um, Lily Magic Winx!" Lily had a blue top, a blue skirt, and blue platform (but not the really high ones) shoes. Her wings were shiny and slick, and her blonde hair was piled in braid.

"Moon Shadow!" Starr yelled. The class turned into a dark shadow, and moons appeared out of nowhere.

Lily screamed and ducked. She didn't know what she should do. What was she the fairy of anyway? Her mother was the fairy of animals, so shouldn't she have something similar to that? No, she hated a lot of animals because they always messed up her things... but...

"Speed Demon!" she cried, racing through the moons, and circling them until they turned to dust.

"Speed Flight!" she called again, and circled Starr until she was trapped in a airless circle. Starr gasped for breath.

_**Do it! Kill her now! **_A voice hissed in Lily's ear. _**Kill her and have no regrets! DO IT NOW! **_

The voice seemed to have control over Lily. She couldn't stop. Finally, against her will, she dug her heels to the ground and stopped.

Starr took in a gasp of air, and tumbled to the floor.

~Back in the apartment~

"What did you think you were doing? You could have killed Starr!" Tessa yelled at Lily.

Lily averted her eyes to show them she wasn't crying. "Something...something happened. And I tried to stop. Something was making me do it, and I couldn't control it... I'm sorry."

The girls stood in silence, stunned.

Rose cleared her throat and said, "Well, I think it has something to do with that creature last night. It could have influenced Lily."

Angie nodded. "No need to be so harsh. It could have happened to anyone.

Melody picked up the book. "I say we read the next entry of this thing. It could clear our heads."

Melody flopped on a bed and flipped to where Angie had left off from the night before.

Rose hesitated. "I don't know. I still think it's rude to go poking through someones stuff."

"Come on! We already read two entries," Ruby coaxed.

Rose hesitated again, then nodded. "Alright."

Melody began to read:

_September 21, 1778_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Pearl and I have arrived at Alfea. It's the most wonderful building I have ever seen. It's like a palace. Mother would have loved to live here._

_Anyway, this very scary woman asked me my name. I don't know why she frightened me so, but she just did. I was shaking so much, Pearl had to answer for me. I almost ran as far as I could from her._

_Then I met Ms. Faragonda. She's strict, but kind. I never thought someone could be as nice as her. Certainly not my old teacher from my school back at home!_

_Then I met Tara. She is the fairy of sea, and she is very kind. I never met anyone else so wonderful. And she is Ms. Faragonda's daughter! How convenient!_

_Now, it is late, and I am tired. Classes will begin tomorrow, and I must rest. Good-night._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma _

_September 24, 1778_

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't been writing because I tried to unlock my magic. I even transformed into a fairy! I had a silk black gown, black shoes, and my brown hair was in a single ponytail. I had a bracelet and a necklace. I could tell something happened, and it wasn't me transforming. But I don't know what. Once, I was walking past Tara, and she smiled at me, but I could feel fear coming off of her._

_Tara and I have become good friends. But now she treats me like an outcast. I'm in a horrible mood now. I wish Iris was here to give me some advice on my troubles now._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma _

"Poor Emma. I wonder what caused Tara to turn on her," Ruby murmured.

Angie frowned. "The Ms. Faragonda part has me confused. Ms. Faragonda can't be _that _old."

Tessa waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. Let's deal with it later."


	6. Expelled

_** "Who's there?" Lily stammered nervously, looking around the dark area. She was searching for something, but she didn't know who.**_

_** A hideous voice laughed. "She is here, and you and your friends can do nothing about it! When she is fully revived, you will have the honor to die first!"**_

_** "What do you want from us? We didn't do anything! Just leave us alone!" Lily yelled into the pitch darkness.**_

_** "Don't deny it Lily."**_

_** A cold, chilly voice echoed around her. "You cannot stop us. Chaos shall reign, and you have done it all. You and your friends."**_

"AHHHH!" Lily screamed, sitting bolt upright in the bed. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and she was panting like crazy.

Angie, who was already up, looked at her strangely. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh...yea, I'm fine," Lily mumbled, her breathing returning to normal. She felt something on her hand.

"What the heck?" she cried, tugging at the cord.

Tessa came running inside. "Sorry, but what happened yesterday got me curious. I decided to take some tests, since you don't know what you're the fairy of."

Tessa typed away on her computer, and gave a small smile. "Fairy of Endangered Animals. My guess is that you unlocked the powers of a cheetah."

Lily grinned, but it instantly vanished as Ms. Griselda strolled into the room.

_**Did I really scream that loud?**_

"Ms. Faragonda and I would like to speak with you," she said coldly.

Lily got up nervously and followed Ms. Griselda out the door.

~In Ms. Faragonda's office~  
>"Lily, what happened yesterday was completely unforgivable. We cannot stand for it. I had high hopes for you…" Ms. Faragonda's voice trailed off, and Lily's eyes welled with tears. <em><strong>No.<strong>_

__"You are expelled from Alfea. Go back and pack your bags," Ms. Griselda stated.

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Will Lily have to go home? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	7. The Fairy of Χάος

"Wait!" a voice cried. Lily whipped around and saw Ruby enter the room, followed by Rose, Angie, Melody, Tessa, and Starr.

"Girls, this does not concern you. I suggest you go back to your rooms-" Ms. Griselda began.

"Now now, Griselda. Let's listen to what the girls have to say," Ms. Faragonda said, folding her hands on her desk.

"Ms. Faragonda, what happened yesterday wasn't Lily's fault!" Angie said, placing her hands on Lily's chair.

"Girls, I'm sure that-"

"It's true Ms. Faragonda!" Starr interrupted. "She said she was being controlled by this weird voice speaking in her head, and it forced her to reduce my oxygen! Don't expel her for that."

Ms. Faragonda stood up in her chair, a look of alarm crossing her and Ms. Griselda's faces.

"Yes, I understand," Ms. Faragonda murmured. Louder, she said, "All of you, go back to your rooms. Lily, we will only give you a warning. Be careful. And resist as strongly as you can."

The six walked back to their room in silence.

All of them were still in their pajamas.

~Later~

"Welcome everyone! I'm Professor Wizgiz, for those of you who don't know me. And welcome to Metamorphosis, or, Changing the way you look!"

At those words, Ms. Griselda took his place, sitting on his desk. Starr leaned over and whispered to Lily, "My mom told me he always takes shape of Ms. Griselda. It's like a tradition. Oh, here comes another tradition."

Mirrors had appeared on the desks, and Professor Wizgiz announced, "To begin simply, start with looking yourself in the mirror, close your eyes, and change your hair color!"

Lily picked up the mirror. Her hair was choppy blonde. She had always liked her mother's pinkish-purple hair with blonde at the end. She closed her eyes, and when she opened it she almost dropped the mirror in panic.

Her hair had turned a murky shade of green, almost reflecting her pale skin.

_**Focus! You're in a magic world now. It's gonna be something your gonna have to get used to.**_

__Starr's hair had turned a sparkling blonde. Only it was a shade darker, and it almost reached her feet. Lily's hand tentatively touched the locket hidden under her shirt. _**Isn't she like the woman my mom knew when she was younger? The one in the picture. Actually, now that I think about it, all of my roommates seem to look like them.**_

__Her locket was in the shape of a heart. It had seven layers, a face of a girl in each one. Her mother was the first one in the picture.

Angie walked over. Her hair had turned messy and wild, and had turned a shade of blue. She grinned at Lily. "Surprised 'bout the change?" she asked, indicating to Lily's new bright, blonde hair.

Lily gave a small smile. "Yeah. Still a little...surprised with this magic thing."

"Eh, don't worry. If you come to my place sometime, you can get used to it a lot faster. My brothers are always using their magic to play pranks."

"They're magical too?"

"Yeah. My father's a sorcerer. My mom was a fairy, so that makes me half-fairy, half-sorceress."

Lily stared at Angie. "Wow. Being a kid of two magical beings?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, whatever," Angie stammered looking at the ground.

_**I guess she doesn't like attention that much. **_Lily thought.

~Back in the apartment, 5 hours later~

"Here, let me do it," Starr said, reaching for the diary.

As usual, Rose hesitated. She still thought it was a bad idea, but Starr was already opening the diary to read the entries.

_September 25, 1778_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was extremely eventful. I have found out what I am the fairy of._

_ I do not seem so excited about it. I'm not so sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. But I'm more positive it's a bad thing._

_ Allow me to explain. I was practicing my magic skills today with Tara, and she was defeating me quite easily. Of course, she must have had more experience than me, for she grew up in the Magic Dimension. But I couldn't help but get angry. _

**I wish she would lose to me already! I don't want to look like a fool! Let her look like one! **_I thought._

_ What happened after I thought those very words, I was ashamed. I made a direct hit at her, and she went out of control. Her wings wouldn't listen to her commands, and her powers shot at everything else but me. Finally, she crashed into a tree, and landed in a heap on the ground. Everyone started to laugh at her. As I said, I'm ashamed._

_ The teacher told me what I was the fairy of, but it made no sense at all. All I knew is that it is in a language I cannot understand._

Χάος


	8. The Shadow

Melody dropped the book in utter surprise. Everyone gawked at the book, while Tessa started to tap furiously on her laptop.

"Any leads?" Ruby asked after several minutes of silence.

In answer, Tessa snapped the portable laptop shut. "Not one! All the information I can get is that the language that word is from is ancient."

Lily frowned. She was almost certain that she heard something like that before…not the exact word, but something was familiar…

Melody stood up. "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking that we should put this away for now. It's freaking me out."

She snatched the book and quietly searched for the secret entrance to the cave.

Finding it, she kicked it with her foot. The wall slid open, and she climbed down. The others did as well.

Angie frowned. "Why are we going down too?"

Rose shrugged. "This diary thing has us all on edge."

Melody set the diary where they had first found it, then walked back up with the rest of the girls.

~Later that night~

The shadow looked in. There was complete silence. Now was its chance.

Slinking its way through, it ducked under the doorway, and right into the secret passageway. The complete, eternal darkness wasn't blinding it very well. He could see the small diary clear as day.

Summoning a hand to take shape, he reached out for it. Though nothing could touch him, a blue shield shot up, and unbearable pain shot through him.

Letting out an un-humanly howl, it retreated back into the night.

~In Ms. Faragonda's office~

Ms. Faragonda turned around. She knew that sound anywhere. The students would never hear it, but even after so long, she knew it.

So did Ms. Griselda.

Just then, Ms. Griselda burst through the doors. She didn't bother to knock. She looked wildly alarmed.

"Headmistress, that sound. If only we knew how…"

Ms. Faragonda shook her head. "No. We DO know how."

Ms. Griselda shook her head. "It was sealed long ago. There's no chance it was found."

"But it is. It MUST have been. There's no other way."

"The girls Ruby, Starr, Rose, Tessa, Melody, Angelina, and Lily. They're in the exact same apartment, aren't they?"

"Correct Ms. Griselda. We must keep an eye on them."

"Of course. I would not like to repeat the past."

With that, Ms. Griselda turned around and left.

As soon as she did, Ms. Faragonda sighed sadly. She was back.

And not in a good way.

~Somewhere hidden~

The young girl was lying down, her arms folded across her chest. She looked about sixteen, but she was much, much older.

Softly, she opened one eye, one that had not been opened in years. That was all she could move. She had felt her servant reach out to grab her, yet the protective spell still guarded her from it.

If she could move her lips, she would have cried out in fury. But all she could do know was blink one eye, and wait for her revenge. The girls who had found it would find out soon enough.

But before she could, she needed to move again. And that wouldn't be happening for a while. She would be ready. And when she did, everyone who did this to her would pay severly, even if it meant destroying one of her best friends.

But she had no more care for her friends. They had locked her up, and now it was their turn.


	9. Another Voice?

Starr's eyes snapped open. She thought she heard something.

Silently creeping out of bed so she wouldn't awaken Melody, she cautiously opened the door, just in time to see a shadow lurch out of Angie's and Lily's room.

Unfortunately, it noticed her. It melted into the floor and reappeared right in front of Starr, grabbing her by the neck. Her feet dangled helplessly five feet above the floor.

"_**I suppose I must thank you for doing what you did," **_it rasped. Starr's vision was dotted with black dots.

"_**But I cannot allow you to tell anyone what you have seen tonight, dear fairy," **_it crooned.

Starr's vision turned black, and the shadow sank into the floor, dropping Starr.

As if no one had ever been there.

* * *

><p>"Starr! Wake up!" Melody yelled. No response.<p>

"Watch out," Angie warned. The girls scrambled back as her and Tessa's hands crackled. The shock went right through Starr.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're alright!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping up.

Starr turned her attention to Ruby. "What happened?" she mumbled.

Melody shrugged. "I just found you on the floor like that."

Tessa knelt down next to her, frowning. "There's no way you could've done that yourself. Someone must have broken in."

Starr frowned until she looked like an unhappy clown.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked.

Starr frowned deeper. "I feel like I'm supposed to remember something…but I can't…"

"WHO WANTS BREAKFAST?" Angie suddenly yelled.

"ME!" everyone but Tessa said.

"Go ahead," Tessa said, waving them away to their rooms to get changed. "I'll catch up later."

* * *

><p>When everyone had left, Tessa knelt down on the floor, right where Starr had been found. She set her laptop on the ground and waved her hand over the spot.<p>

Pain seared up her arm. Gasping, she wrenched her hand away, a horrible voice filling her mind.

_**"You shouldn't have done that…"**_

"Hey, I just came back to-" Ruby suddenly entered the main entrance to the apartment, and saw Tessa in Starr's and Melody's room.

"Tessa! Are you okay?" Ruby ran over to her.

"Get-others. Hurry!" Tessa groaned, clutching her arm. The voice echoed inside her head.

* * *

><p>The girl could move her other eye now. She blinked several times. Her eyes were stiff from years of sleep.<p>

Though she couldn't move her mouth, her eyes were filled with glee. She had taught the electricity fairy a well deserved lesson.

Words swirled around her, each word being jotted down by every thought.

_They will all die. I will have my revenge, and no one will be able to stop me, not even Terra._

Or should she call her by her _real _name?


	10. Black Vines

Tessa clutched her hand, groaning in pain. Rose and Ruby were crouching next to her.

"This looks bad," Starr said grimly. Black vines were growing on Tessa's arm. Ruby was about to touch it, but Rose slapped her hand away.

"Even if it isn't contagious, it could still be dangerous! We can't risk anyone else to end up like this!"

"What we need to do is take her to Ms. Faragonda!" Lily said.

Nodding, Angie and Melody lifted Tessa up, careful not to touch the black vines. At their touch, in grew an inch.

"She's coming," Tessa whispered.

"What?" Angie asked.

"The mistress is coming," Tessa whispered. "She will wipe us all out. Darkness will rule."

Angie almost dropped her. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Tessa's eyes opened. They were black as night.

"I'M COMING!" Tessa shrieked.

"Something is seriously messed up with those vines!" Lily cried. At her words, the vines started to thicken, covering Tessa's arm entirely.

"RUN!" Melody yelled.

They got a better hold at Tessa and started to run.

"Ms. Faragonda! Ms. Griselda!" Ruby yelled.

The vines started to grow longer.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Angie screamed.

Girls were rushing outside of their dorms, wanting to know what was going on. When they saw Tessa, they gawked at her, mouths agape.

Ms. Griselda stomped into the hall, looking irritated. "Alright what is the- oh my…"

Her eyes were on Tessa. Without hesitating, she grabbed Tessa's shoulders and yelled, "Alright! Go along to your classes!"

"We haven't eaten yet!" a voice in the crowed called.

"Then go eat!" Ms. Griselda took Tessa with her, leaving everyone clueless.


	11. Shambles

**I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Angie asked.<p>

"I'm fine," Tessa mumbled, her lids almost closing.

"W-what was all the 'She's coming' buisness?" Starr whispered.

"I-I don't know," Tessa whispered. "Everything was dark...I saw a girl. Our age. She was asleep, but her eyes were open. Then this horrible creature came...it kept chanting 'She's hear! She's hear!'"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Be glad you're okay."

Tessa nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Alright, get a move on ladies! Get to your classes!" Ms. Griselda suddenly appeared and clapped her hands. "Let her get some rest."

* * *

><p>The shadow creature hissed and the sheild, the only thing blocking him from the diary.<p>

_**"I'm coming...That sheild won't be able to keep you in there for long, Mistress..."**_

The girl hadn't been enough. She had little power to open the sheild.

Screaming with fury, it hurled itself at the sheild, than wailed in agony.

* * *

><p>Starr looked up sharply. She was writing a report on the Magic and Mortal world. But what was that sound?<p>

She raised her hand, wanting to find out what was happening.

"Um...may I go to the bathroom, Ms. Moon?" The classic excuse.

"Go!"

Starr raced out of the classroom and down the hall, her footsteps padding against the floor. She thought it was coming from her room.

As she burst through the door, she gasped. The room was in shambles. The walls were slashed, the beds were turned over, and the girls' belongings were on the floor.

And the scream was coming from the secret entrance to the diary.

"MS. FARAGONDA! MS. GRISELDA!"


	12. The Sheild

**Me no own Winx Club!**

* * *

><p>"Goodness! What happened here?" Ms. Grizelda cried. She stood in the room, surveying the scene.<p>

"It looks like an inside job." Angie had her fists clenched, her eyes tight with anger. Momentarily, her eyes flicked to the secret entrance, but she didn't dare move towards it.

Ms. Grizelda scowled angrily. Turning to the girls, she snapped, "Go to your classes! I'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Fine." Angie clenched her teeth and stormed out of the room. Starr stared at the room nervously. Then, slowly, she and the others left the room.

* * *

><p>Ms. Grizelda turned to the wall. The same wall that contained the diary.<p>

Did they know about it? Surely they did. They creature had come back.

Ms. Grizelda chanted under her breath. A wave of light crashed through the wall. A sheild gleamed before disappearing.

Nothing would get in.

Or out.

* * *

><p>"This is unbelievable! Who could have done something like that?" Ruby cried.<p>

"The creature," Starr said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"The creature. I remember. That's what almost choked me to death. It must have been the once who put our room into shambles."

Melody frowned. "Why would it go through our room? Above everyone's in Alfea's?"

Rose gasped. "The diary! That must be what it's after!"

Angie scoffed. "If I were a creepy, dangerous monster out to destroy Alfea, the last thing I would need is an old-timey diary."

"She could be right." Tessa scratched her head with her good arm.

Lily nodded. "On Earth, it would be incredibly valuble. But I doub't that's what this thing wants."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Starr gestured impatiently. "Let's go back!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Foolish woman!" <em>**the creature hissed, banging against the wall. The sheild remained firm, however.

_**"We will both escape!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>BYESSSSSSSSS!<strong>


	13. Library Book

"There's only one answer to something like this," Ruby declared.

"And what would that be?" Angie panted. She had been banging her fists on the barrier, trying all sorts of attacks and spells, but nothing worked.

"The library," Rose said, finishing Ruby's thought.

Ruby nodded. "Rose and I will go to the library and search for information about this creature or Emmiline Smith.

Lily stood up. "I'll come with you. I need to find out what that language is..."

Ruby nodded. "Of course. You guys can find a way to break the barrier."

Melody raised her hands. "This is gonna get LOUD!"

* * *

><p>Lily looked around the library in awe. "Wow, my library isn't this huge!"<p>

Rose nodded. "Rather big, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Lily agreed.

"Come on, girls," Ruby said. "We need to find out about Emma or about this creature."

"I intend to see about the langugae in order to translate it," Lily inquired. Ruby nodded, then they went to the librarian.

"Just go over there and say what your looking for. The books will most surley have what your looking for," the librarian said. Ruby nodded and thanked her before heading towards the center of the library.

"Um...what now?" Lily asked. She was standing on a small platform with her friends, but she was unsure of what to do. It would take them hours to search this library.

"Emmiline Smith," Ruby said. Automatically, two books flew off the shelf and in their direction.

"_Students of Alfea of the Revolutionary War," _Rose read. She put that on the table and looked at the other one. She knited her eyebrows, suddenly looking worried.

"What's that one?" Ruby asked. She glanced at the title.

_"The War of the Shadows; The Battle between Ειρήνη and Χάος."_

* * *

><p>Angie pounded on the barrier with her fists. "Absoutley nothing!" she groaned. "What are we gonna do? There's gotta be a spell strong enough to break this barrier!"<p>

"Not this time," Melody muttered, lying on the bed.

"You okay?" Starr asked, laying a cool cloth on her head.

"Just fine," Melody grumbled. "It's such a joy to be thrown into the wall and almost breaking my neck, huh?"

"Right." Starr tried to smile, but it came out as a worried frown.

"Okay, this cannot fail us..." Angie muttered. "This is probably the most dangerous and advanced spell I know. Stand back and look for cover, everyone!"

Melody groaned. "I wanna stay on the bed..."

_BOOM!_

"Okay, going to search for cover now." Melody stood up.

* * *

><p>"But why not?" Ruby argued. "It's only a book for our class!"<p>

"I said no," the librarian replied, her tone icy.

"What else can we look for?" Lily demanded. "This is the only thing we can find that can actually help us with our project!"

Rose bit her lip. "Even if we can't check it out, may we at least read it?"

"No."

"But why not?" Lily asked. "It's just a book."

"The library is closed."

"It's only two o' clock!" Ruby argued.

"Good-bye, girls."

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, the girls were kicked out. Rose got the book from her backpack.<p>

"Let's go..." Ruby's voice trailed off as a sudden explosion shook her feet.

"What just happened?" Lily asked.

"I think the others broke the barrier," Ruby said.

"Hurry, before the librarian realizes we took the book!"

* * *

><p>Ms. Faragonda entered the library, greeting the librarian.<p>

"They know more than we thought." Ms. Faragonda shook her head.

The librarian pulled at her hair, which came off, revealing dark brown hair. "Should we be concerned?"

"As long as they don't have that book, I'm certain things shall be fine."

"But they know more then they should. We can't let them find out more."

Ms. Faragonda shook her head. "Secure everything connected to Emmiline Smith in the library, Ms. Grizelda. We need to multiply studies so they have no time to break the barrier on the diary."

But would it be enough?


	14. My Friend the Shadow

"Mission accomplished!" Angie told Ruby, Rose, and Lily when they got back from the library.

"We felt the explosion," Ruby said flatly. She showed them the books they collected.

"That language is driving me nuts!" Tessa clutched her head as she read the first book's title. "I don't think anyone in the Magix Dimension has even seen that before!"

Lily rubbed her head. "I know I've seen something like that before, but I can't remember where!"

"Maybe it will all come clear in this." Angie waved the diary in their faces.

"I don't know…" Rose said uncertainly. "It seems like that horrible monster wants that diary. I don't know why, but it seems like it wants that diary badly."

"Well, maybe we'll find out why in this book!" Melody protested. "So come on, someone read it."

Tessa sighed. "Fine. I'll read it." She snatched the diary from Angie and opened it.

_October 1, 1778_

_I did not have time to write because I was busy with my work. Fairy or not, you always seem to have extra work to do._

_I miss talking to Terra. It seems like everything goes wrong when I unleash my powers. Now that she is avoiding me, along with Pearl, I think I will have more time to write in this diary than talk with my 'friends'._

_But we visited this school called Red Fountain. I met a boy named Aden. He was really handsome. But alas, I think he's captured the interest of this horrible girl named Lily. Not that I blame him. She's pretty, but she's quite rude and has no respect for anyone but herself._

_I feel something bubbling up inside me. It feels…powerful. But it makes me feel good. I feel like I'm not quite alone anymore._

_Now it's dinner, and I'm quite famished. Good bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma, the fairy in love_

"Lovely. She has a love interest," Angie scoffed.

"I think it's cute!" Starr cooed. "A twisted romance!"

"Don't make me sick."

"Are you going to keep reading or what?" Lily interrupted. She was bothered by the fact her name was mentioned in the diary.

Tessa nodded and started to quickly read again.

_October 2, 1778_

_I miss my family. I wish I could talk to Iris. I want to see Papa and Mother again. I wonder how the war is going. Is America winning? I wonder if Damian, my older brother, has joined the war…_

_These are my thoughts. I am lonely. No one talks to me. Tara is wary of me. So is Pearl. I just wish I could go home back to all my friends. I miss them. I don't like being alone. _

_Sometimes, I just wish I had someone to talk to. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to!_

_I am too tired to continue. _

_Sincerely,_

_Emma_

"The poor girl sounds distressed," Rose sympathized.

"What the heck is wrong with her two friends?" Angie wondered.

"Who knows?" Ruby shrugged. "From the sounds of this, it seems like they're describing Emma's powers as…evil."

"I think we should focus on this," Rose declared. She held up the two books for them to see.

"Try this one," Ruby said, pointing to _Students of Alfea of the Revolutionary War._

Lily opened the book, and then coughed as dust rose from the pages. "Looks like this thing hasn't been opened in ages!"

Once the dust cleared, Ruby turned the pages, searching for an Emmiline. She scowled in frustration. "It's not even in alphabetical order!"

Angie frowned. "Guys, I think you should read this next entry."

"But we already read two!" Rose protested. "Let's just study these books. I've had enough of that diary."

"But this is important! You need to read it!" Angie protested.

"It had my name in it. I don't like that. It's just too…convenient," Lily said weakly.

Starr snatched the diary and tossed it to Tessa. "For the love of all things sacred in the Magix Dimension, stop arguing! Tessa, please read it. These people are going to give me a migraine if you don't."

Angie looked nervous. Tessa glanced down at the small diary and started to read again.

_October 3, 1778_

_The most amazing thing happened! Well, two amazing things. I have written about the handsome boy, Aden. Well, it turns out that he does like me! He's a sweet gentleman, and I think he plans to court me as soon as we're old enough. Oh, I am getting ahead of myself. I really must stop._

_My other great news is that I have learned a new power. My shadow…is my new friend._

_I know, it does indeed sound strange. But my shadow is the perfect one to talk to. True, it may look a little scary, whispering things in my ear and slinking around in the shadows. But truly, it is the only one who really understands what I am going through right now. I feel so lonely. Aden and the shadow seem to fill that loneliness inside me._

_Aden also has a friend. His name is Saladin, and he seems quite smitten with Tara. It's really funny to see his attempts to woo her._

_I am tired now. I cannot continue to write. Maybe my shadow will come back to talk to me…it makes good company in the lonely days at Alfea. _

_Sincerely,_

_Emma_

"Her shadow?" Ruby frowned. Then understanding dawned on her. "The creature! Do you think that she made that thing?"

"Let's see…it's a shadow, and it's creepy. I'd say that that's our shadow monster," Starr said.

"We don't have much proof," Tessa pointed out. "So we can't really say that this thing is our creature."

Rose looked up from the book she was looking at. "Guys…I can't find any mentioned of any girl named Emmiline, fairy of…however you say it."

"Χάος," Tessa said. She put her head in her hands. "Why can't I understand it? It's so annoying!"

"I swear, I've heard it somewhere!" Lily's face darkened as she tried to remember.

"This book is in the same language too!" Melody exclaimed. She threw it down in frustration.

"There has to be a translation spell somewhere…" Angie muttered, flipping through a small book.

There was a knock at the door. Lily snatched the two library books and stuffed them under a pillow. Melody shoved the diary beneath a bed.

"Girls?" Ms. Grizelda opened the door. "The nurse wants to check on Tessa's arm one more time. Come along."

They had almost forgotten about the vines growing on Tessa's arm. The vines had disappeared, so it was easy to forget.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow," Tessa said, walking away with Ms. Grizelda.


	15. A Renewed Friendship

"Guys!" Ruby said suddenly. "Look!"

The other six girls walked towards Ruby at looked at what she was pointing at.

"There's nothing there," Melody said.

"But look!" Ruby waved her hand over the book, and a name appeared in the spot she was previously pointing at. It read: _Emmiline Smith, Fairy of_

It ended there.

"Someone put an invisibility spell over her name?" Angie frowned. "Weird. Why won't her power show up?" She waved her hand over the book, but nothing happened. She tried again, but got the same results.

Angie scowled. "Stupid invisibility spell!"

Starr glanced at a spell book. "Hey," she said suddenly. "If we found the diary in here, that must mean Emmiline was in this same dorm!"

"So…?" Lily made a "go on" gesture.

"So, if we use a certain spell, we can see a repeat of the past!" Starr exclaimed.

Tessa nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea. There are only two types of time spells, though." Tessa grabbed a spell book and began to flip through it. "There's the actual time travel spells, where we can go back into the past, but the chance of changing the future is too great. Then there's the Illusionary Past, which allows us to see what happened in this room by showing us illusions."

"Okay, so basically we see memories of what happened in here?" Starr asked.

Tessa nodded. "But there's a catch."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Powerful fairies have the power to manipulate these illusions. They can make false images happen, or block it out."

Lily stared at Tessa, bug-eyed. "So how do we know if it's dependable or not?" she asked.

"We don't."

Starr stamped her foot in frustration. "So, what is it? The possibly fake Illusion history, or go back in time to actually see what happened?"

"The Illusion spell is the safest," Rose replied. "It may be fake, but it's the safest way. Traveling into the past will probably give us more accurate information, but we'll risk changing too much of the future."

"It looks like we can't do either," Ruby announced.

"What?" Angie cried. "Why not?"

"It's labeled 'Advanced'. We can't learn to do this until our third year."

Tessa nodded glumly. "She's right. There's no way the teachers will give us this lesson early. If they know what we're doing, we're done for."

"We might as well gather information from the diary," Melody sighed. She opened a drawer and snatched the diary.

"Here, your turn," she told Ruby, tossing it to her.

"Okay…" Ruby opened the small book and started to read.

_October 30, 1778_

_ I haven't been writing because there's just so much work! Honestly, I thought regular school was bad! Tomorrow is a festive holiday called Halloween, in which you can dress up and pretend you're something else! It's quite fun. And, we get countless sweets! _

_ I am only concerned about one thing…my shadow. He whispers things in my ear, telling me to do something. I know it is wrong, but it makes me feel good. I feel like I'm getting revenge on all those who mock me behind my back._

_ Tara doesn't even glance at me. Her name isn't even _Tara! _How mad is that? Why on earth would you call yourself a name that isn't your own? That makes no sense, whatsoever! _

_ But I learned to put my anger behind me. I will not let her get in the way of my plans. Never._

_ Well, I must leave now. I'm tired, and I have a celebration to…well, celebrate. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Emma_

"Her plans?" Starr frowned. "What the heck is she talking about?"

"I don't know," Tessa said. "I guess the only way to find out is to keep reading?"

Ruby returned her attention back to the diary in her lap.

_November 1, 1778_

_ Last night was awful! I now know why Aden liked me! He was a pawn for Lily! I hate that girl! I hope she rots and dies a horrible death!_

_ What happened was that Aden and I were dancing, and Lily came up to us. She said words I cannot recall, and poured juice all over me! I looked at Aden for help, but he gave me a sly smile._

_ "You are not welcome here, Emma," he said. "Lily has made that quite clear. In fact, so has everyone else."_

_ No one moved or spoke. The only one laughing was Lily, her friends, and Aden._

_ I feel like my heart was ripped and shredded into a thousand pieces. _

_ Am I really that hated here? Do they truly think I'm some kind of…freak?_

_ "Laugh!" Lily commanded. _

_ There was still no sound._

_ "You're a horrible person," a voice said. Tara stepped out of the crowd, glaring at Lily. "Come." She held her hand out to me. _

**Gain her trust once more. Maybe she'll treat me like a friend again. **

_I took her hand. Pearl stepped up too, and took my other hand._

_ Lily sneered at us. "Fine! Be friends with her! See if I care! No one else cares about her, the Greek freak!"_

_ I bit my lip, but said nothing._

_ It was the most humiliating moment of my life, but I feel grateful I have my friends back. Maybe all will be the same again._

_ It might have been horrible, but yet, I felt renewed. I felt happy that Pearl and Tara stood against Lily for me. _

_ Goodnight._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Emma_


	16. I'm Watching You

The next morning, there were no classes. This worked just well for the seven girls, who were currently piled on a bed in Ruby's room. Rose was trying to search through one of the books they had taken from the library, while the others were staring at Tessa's laptop.

"I got it!" Lily said suddenly.

"Got what?" Ruby asked.

"Give me the diary," Lily demanded. Melody handed it to her, and she started flipping through the pages.

"Look right here," Lily said. "This...girl called her a Greek freak."

"So?" Angie asked.

"No wonder this looks so familiar!" Lily said excitedly. "My dad studies multiple languages, and Greek is one of them! He could help us translate this!"

"Really?" Melody asked in disbelief. "That's...great! Really great!"

Tessa frowned. "But it can't be so easy. That doesn't make sense." She smacked a hand to her head. "There has to be some catch to it!"

"Doesn't look like one to me," Lily smiled. She flipped another page in the diary and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Starr asked.

"Look." Lily held the diary for everyone to see.

_Dear Diary,_

_They're fools. All miserable fools. They'll pay. They'll pay. I swear they will. I'll kill them even if it's the last thing I do._

There had probably been more, but the page was in shreds.

Lily flipped through the rest of the diary, but there was no more. That had been the last entry.

"What is up with this thing?" Angie wondered. She turned back to the torn page and waved her hand above it.

Nothing happened.

"Stupid diary!" Angie growled, and waved her hand again. This time, she gasped and fell to the floor.

"Get that thing away from me!" she cried, backing away. "Get it away!"

Starr snatched it and shoved it in a drawer. For several minutes, there was nothing. Angie was on the ground, shaking. Then, she slowly stood up and took in a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Rose glanced uncertainly at the drawer that held the diary. "We should all go down to Magix for dinner," she suggested.

"It'll be my treat," Starr added.

"Yeah...yeah, I could use something to eat," Angie said. Color slowly returned to her face.

"What happened?" Tessa asked her.

"Nothing." Angie took a deep breath. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Angie was still terrified. Next to her, Lily was sleeping peacefully.<p>

Without a single thought in her head, Angie got up and tiptoed quietly towards the door. Once she was out, she crept towards Ruby's room. They hadn't moved the diary.

Angie didn't know what to think when she found herself in Ruby's room. She took a deep breath and opened the drawer slowly, careful not to make any noise.

The diary was there. Slowly, she opened it and started to flip through the pages agian. Once she made it to the last page, she gasped. The page was whole, and not in shreds. But the words had changed. Instead, it read:

_I'm watching you._

* * *

><p>The young girl was able to move her whole body. The children had made it to the last page. All that she had to do now was wait for the right time.<p>

The right time to rise.

The right time to be reunited with her servant.

The right time, when she was at her full strength.

The right time, when she was ready to kill.


	17. More Creepy Messages

Lily stood stock still, not daring to make a sound. The hallway before her seemed to stretch even longer.

**"_Lily..." _**

The voice was cold. She felt chills shoot down her spine. She turned around, getting the feeling that someone was watching her.**  
><strong>

There was no one there.

**_"Lily,"_ **the voice repeated, hatred evident in its voice. _**"I've loathed that name for centuries, now. I hate the very thought of it." **_

"Who are you?" Lily whispered. She was too afraid to raise her voice any higher.

The voice laughed. It was horrible. It sounded like several, demonic voices laughing at once, cold and without humor.

"I didn't do anything to you!" she yelled, feeling slightly braver.

_**"You know who I am, Lily. Daughter of Roxy, who was part of the legendary Wixc Club. I know about you. It's only fair that you know who I am, at least."**_

"Emmiline." Lily didn't really want to believe it. "Why are you doing this?"

Emmiline chuckled. **_"Because of my so-called friends, they imprisoned me. But I'll be back. Yes, I'll be back very soon."_**

"My friends and I don't want any part of this. Just leave us alone. Please!"

_**"You all became involved the minute you touched my diary." **_Emmiline's voice turned sad. _**"My sister gave it to me. I never saw her again once the war started. I never saw any of them. I didn't even get to see the new baby Mama was going to have. ALL BECAUSE OF THIS PRISON!"**_

Lily winced. "Just let us go."

_**"I made my choice clear, Lily."**_Emmiline laughed. _**"You're much kinder than the Lily I knew. I have a feeling we'll both be** wonderful **friends..."**_

Lily covered her ears. "Shut up!"

"Lily!"

Lily's eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was Ruby's frightened expression.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"It's Angie. Something is wrong with her."

"Well, obviously."

Ruby frowned at her. "I'm serious. Come on."

Sure enough, Angie was lying on Ruby's bed, unconsious. On the floor lay the diary. Lily automatically stepped away from it, remembering her dream.

"I heard a thud, and saw Angie," Ruby explained. "She wasn't breathing."

Tessa typed rapidly on her laptop. "She'll be fine," she said. "Angie was probably in a state of shock and momentarily forgot to breathe."

"Why's that?" Starr asked.

"That's why!" Rose pointed at the diary on the ground.

Melody picked it up and flipped through the pages. Then she took a step back. "I think I know why she freaked out." She turned it around so the others could see.

"Creepy," Starr commented.

They stared at it, doing nothing. Finally, just as Melody was about to put it away, letters began to form in red ink.

_I'll see you all very soon. It's such a shame that that girl Angie has such a bad attitude towards black magic. Oh well. Tata, daughters of the winx._


	18. Burn

"I have a feeling this is bad," Starr mused.

"No dip!" Lily cried, throwing her hands in the air. "What are we gonna do?"

Angie, who was still unconsious, mumbled something about marshmallows.

Tessa was writing down the inscriptions from the book. "Lily, do you think you can send this to your father?"

"Yeah, of course. I just hope he can answer them," Lily replied.

"Of course he should," Ruby answered. "He has to!"

"In the meantime," Melody interjected, "I have an idea about what we should do with that thing."

"What do you suggest?" Rose asked.

Melody gripped the diary. "We burn it."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the seven were crowded in the courtyard, where Angie, Melody, and Rose had gathered wood. Tessa rubbed her hands together, making a loud <em>CRACK! <em>noise. Soon enough, flames began to lick at the wood.

"Are we ready to do this?" Starr whispered.

Tessa nodded seriously. "Yes. I don't think that the fire will be enough to burn it, so we'll have to combine all of our magic."

"A magic convergence?" Angie asked. "We don't learn that until our second year."

"Second year my foot!" Starr declared. "Let's burn this thing to the ground!"

"Right." Tessa nodded. "Electric wave!"

"Tornado!"

"Solar Moon!"

"Voice of Dawn!"

"Sabertooth!"

"Flame of the sun!"

"Rose Thorn!"

With each attack said, the girls clasped each others hands, where the light grew and grew.

"This magic is too advanced!" Melody shouted. "I don't think we can handle it!"

"Yes we can!" Tessa yelled back. "We can do this! Just keep holding on!"

They clasped hands tightly, until, as one, they shouted, "MAGIC CONVERGENCE!"

They blasted it right towards the fire. The ground beneath them shook with power. The light was so bright, it hurt to look at the fire directly.

Finally, the light died down. Starr knelt on the ground with relief, followed shortly by the rest of them.

"Did it work?" Melody croaked.

"I think so," Tessa replied weakly. She crawled over to the pit, and then turned around, beaming at the others. "It worked! I can't believe it really worked!"

"Does that mean it's over?" Melody cried. She grabbed Rose and Ruby and pulled them into a giant bear-hug. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! It's over! It's finally over!"

Angie was grinning broadly. "Finally, we don't have to worry about it anymore!" she cried.

Just as the words left her mouth, the ground rumbled. The girls were forced to lie down. Starr, with great difficulty, managed to stand up. She glanced at the fire pit and shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Angie yelled.

"T-t-the ashes!" Starr managed to cry out.

"What do you mean?" Ruby called. The six managed to stumble towards Starr, who was still staring at the pit.

"What's wrong?" Angie asked again.

Starr, unable to speak, pointed.

Inside the pit, the ashes formed words:

_You shouldn't have done that._

With a final shake, the ashes glowed with black light. Manical laughter rang throughout the courtyard. In a matter of moments, a girl their age stood before them.

She was pale, with dark brown hair and light green eyes. She wore a long, black robe that covered her entire body. She might have appeared nice, but even so, her light green eyes did nothing to hide the insanity beneath them.

For a long moment, there was silence. The girl before them was blinking and studying her surroundings, while the other seven were staring at her, slack-jawed.

Finally, for the first time, the girl seemed to notice them. "I suppose I should thank you," she said. "You've done so much for me ever since you opened that book."

Lily was the first to get her voice back. "W-who are you?" she stammered.

The girl laughed. It sounded like several demonic voices. "My sweet Lily, you should most definetly know who I am." The girl raised her arms, and screamed, "Shadow! Come to me!"

The ground suddenly grew darker. The shadow zipped foreward and appeared, holding the girl around her waist.

"Now, if you excuse us," the girl said, "I really must be on my way. I haven't seen Terra in years. I have a whole lot of catching up to do."

Angie stepped foreward, her hands clenched into fists. "Get back, coward, and fight!" she shouted.

The girl chuckled as she stroked the shadow. "My, always the brave one, aren't you?" she chidded. "No, I have no desire to kill any of you yet. So, farewell, girls." Emmiline snapped her fingers, and all of the sudden, the girls found that they couldn't move.

All they could do was watch as Emmiline disappear into the shadows just as the sun came up.


	19. The True Story of Emmiline Smith

"No no no no no no no no no!" Lily screeched for the fourth time. She was pulling at her hair, and she was pacing back and forth, trying to get the worry out of her mind.

"Calm down, Lily," Tessa said. "We'll figure this out eventually."

"Eventually isn't soon enough!" Angie snapped. "For all we know, by the time 'eventually' comes, that crazy chick could be unleashing that _thing _onto the Magix Dimension!" She banged her head against the wall, mumbling, "Ow."

"Don't give yourself a concussion," Ruby chidded. "We have to stick together, otherwise Emmiline will catch us by surprise."

Melody stared at her in disbelief. "She already caught us by surprise!" she cried.

Lily was tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk. "Well?" she asked Tessa. "Is it ready?"

"Not yet," Tessa replied. "It's still loading."

"Gah!" Lily threw herself onto the bed.

Rose looked at Starr. "You've been awfully quiet," she commented. Starr didn't answer. Her lips were moving, but no sound came out.

"Starr?" Melody said, waving her hand in front of the girl's face. "You okay?"

"I think I know who Pearl is," Starr said suddenly.

"You do? Oh, thank goodness," Tessa groaned. "This saves me a lot of work."

Starr shook her head. "I said maybe," she corrected. "But if I'm right, we'll be able to figure out where Emmiline might be!"

"Really?" Angie asked.

"No, probably not," Starr admitted. "But we might be able to understand her motives better. Ladies, Starr's Transportation is now open for buisness.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're in the palace of Solaria?" Angie asked dryly.<p>

Starr made a 'shut up' gesture. "I told you, I think I know who Pearl is."

"Emphasis on _think," _Angie muttered.

"C'mon," Starr whispered. "There she is!"

The six girls followed Starr out of their hiding place and out into the open. In the corner, washing clothes, was a maid, dressed in white clothes. Her curly hair was gray, but it still showed signs of a dark brown.

"Pearl?" Starr called. The maid looked up, startled.

"Your Highness," she gasped. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Alfea?"

Starr nodded. "Yes, I am, but I need to ask you a question."

Pearl nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"What do you know about Emmiline?"

Pearl's face turned white. "W-who?"

"She knows who we're talking about," Melody scoffed.

Pearl shook her head. "No, no, I'm afraid I don't," she said, chuckling nervously.

Angie shook her head. "Dude, it's so obvious you do."

Pearl threw her hands in the air. "Fine. Come with me," she whispered. She knocked on the wall closest to them three times. Automatically, it slid open, revealing a hidden staircase. Without a word, Pearl disappeared into the darkness.

Lily groaned. "Secret passage. It's _always _a secret passage."

* * *

><p>"So...the reason you brought us here?" Starr asked Pearl.<p>

"My quarters," Pearl replied. She fished through a drawer before bringing out a small frame.

"A photo?" Tessa asked.

"Yes." Pearl handed it to them.

The picture was faded, but it was still colorful enough for them to see. On the left was a tall girl with long, curly light brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. It was obviously Pearl. On the left there was a girl with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. In the middle was a girl with long, straight dark brown hair and eyes. All three of them were grinning, and on their wrists were bracelets.

"Emmiline," Lily whispered, staring at the middle girl.

"She looks so..." Ruby's voice trailed off.

"Not ready to kill people?" Starr suggested.

"Yeah, not ready to kill people," Ruby agreed.

"Wait, since when did they have cameras in the seventeen hundreds?" Lily asked.

Pearl sighed sadly. "The three of us were the best of friends. Always stuck together, defended each other." She smiled. "Nothing came between us. Except..." Her smile melted into a frown.

"When I appeared on her birthday, I felt strong magic coming from her. At first, I thought it was simply because she had too much untrained magic wrapped inside her. But instead, it was dark magic, fueled by lonliness and anger.

"When her parents saw me, they screamed that it wasn't true. That she wasn't a fairy, that she was normal. I disagreed. I was able to prove it, but they were not happy. They demanded I leave them alone, but I refused. I wasn't about to give her up." Pearl closed her eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder if I wish I did leave.

"Emmiline was overjoyed. She had something to look foreward to, something intresting in her life. For her, it was an adventure away from home." Pearl smiled sadly. "We didn't know how dangerous she was, how unstable her magic was. Or what she was destined to do.

"When we arrived at Alfea, I introduced her to Tara, who became good friends instantly. We were always by each other, stuck together. It was almost perfect at Alfea. Too perfect." Pearl's face hardened. "Then there was Lily. She was a vile, cold girl who was spoiled beyond belief. She took an immediete disliking to Emma, and always mocked her when she had the chance.

"Then she met Aiden." Pearl's face twisted into a scowl. "She fell in love with him. She thought that he felt the same way, but he showed his true colors and went to Lily instead. After that, Emma was devestated. Before even that happened, though, we noticed something strange about her. She was mumbling to herself, and hardly ever looked up from a dairy she wrote in.

"The night before that, she and Tara had gotten into a fight. Tara claimed that Emmaline's powers were too unstable, and that if she didn't go to the Headmistress right away, that something terrible would happen." Pearl took a deep breath. "Emma cursed her and left. She didn't come back for hours, but when she did, she snarled at us and told us to leave her alone.

"Weeks after Aiden betrayed her, that's when these awful, awful things began to happen. Aiden's roommate found Aiden on the ground, his heart beside him, torn beyond belief. On the wall was written 'You ripped my heart in two, so I will do the same to you'." Pearl shuddered.

Lily felt her heart thud. Glaning around at the others, they were staring at Pearl in horror, as if not believing what she was telling them.

"The day after, Lily's body was found. At least, it was something that resembled her body." Pearl put a hand to her mouth. "Tara and I knew who did it. We confronted Emmiline and demanded that she stop. But...that awful, awful shadow took her, leaving us behind. It was pure evil. Pure, pure evil." Pearl shook her head wildly.

"There was only one thing that Tara and I were able to do. We took her diary and sealed her in it, locking her away. The amount of power drained us, nearly killing us. It was either we seal her away forever, or kill her." Pearl's voice began to waver.

"Her mark on the entire Magix dimension was great. Hardly anyone slept, fearing that she would come to kill them. Even at the mention of her name, they shuddered in fear. More then a few lost their lives to her rampage." Pearl looked away.

"That's what had happened. That's all that happened."

For several moments, there was silence. Pearl's eyes slowly widened. "You found the diary."

"...maybe?" Melody squeaked.

"We tried to burn it," Ruby said. "We wanted to stop Emmiline from coming back. But it seemed to do the exact opposite. We released her instead."

Pearl took a shuddering breath. "She's going to come after Tara and I."

"We'll do everything to help," Rose said. "Who is Tara?"

Pearl shook her head. "Tara isn't her real name."

"It isn't?" Lily asked, her mind going blank.

"No. I believe you know her quite well."

"We...do?" Angie asked stupidly.

Pearl eyed them all. "Girls, Tara's real name is Faragonda, the current Headmistress of Alfea."


	20. The Deal

**I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

><p>For the longest time, the girls were silent. Then:<p>

"You can't be serious!"

"This is a joke, right?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but how could Tara be Headmistress Faragonda?"

"I don't get it."

"Everyone, silence!" Pearl snapped. "Please, let me explain!"

Everyone closed their mouths, though it was clear they were trying to hold in their questions.

"Like I said," Pearl continued, more calmy this time, "is that Tara's real name is Faragonda. She was my best friend, as well as Emmiline."

"But...because you sealed her inside that diary, she's angry at you guys for it," Lily guessed.

Pearl sighed. "She blamed us for everything that happened at Alfea. Every little thing. Her being lonely, Lily and Adrian's death-everything. But she did thank us for one thing..."

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"She told us, 'Though, I should thank you for abandoning me. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have my lovely shadow.'" Pearl's voice cracked. "I didn't know what she meant then...but now I do. That awful beast has been waiting for the right time to free her."

"It's all our fault," Lily whispered. "Because we opened that diary, we _freed _her. And now..."

Angie's eyes widened. "We need to get back to Alfea. _Now. _If Emmiline knows who Tara really is..."

Ruby's eyes clouded over. "She's going to attack Alfea."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Faragonda! Ms. Faragonda!"<p>

The Headmistress smiled as the seven girls entered the room, but it instantly vanished when she saw the alarmed look on their faces.

"What happened?"

"Shadow-kill-diary," Starr managed to splutter out as she tried to get her breath back.

"What?" Faragonda's brow crinkled in confusion.

"We...think...Alfea...under attack," Tessa mumbled.

"Alfea is going to be under attack?" Faragonda was starting to panic. "What do you mean? How do you know this? By who?"

Lily took a deep breath and said, "Diary."

Faragonda's eyes widened. "But...how...? I thought we..." She placed her face in her hands.

"We're so sorry, Ms. Faragonda," Ruby said. "But...we found the diary and read it. When we realized what was wrong, we tried to burn it, but..."

"She's back." Faragonda stood and turned her back to the girls, facing the window. "I suppose she wants to kill me, too."

"That's what we think," Rose mumbled.

Faragonda sighed. "I can't blame you girls. You had no idea what was going on, or how it had happened. I suppose it's my fault for re-opening that dorm again."

"We talked to Pearl," Tessa said. "She said that Emmiline would go after you, first."

Faragonda didn't seem the least bit surprised that they talked to her long-lost best friend. "I'm not surprised Emmiline would," she murmured. "Ever since that fight..."

"Fight? What fight?" Melody asked.

Faragonda sighed. "You've become involved in this, too, so I suppose it'll be alright to tell you." She clasped her hands behind her back. "Before Emmiline was completly taken over, we had an arguement. It was the night after she had her heart broken, and she wanted revenge. Pearl wasn't there, but I was. I tried to knock some sense into her by talking calmly." Her voice was steely, even cold. "Instead, we ended up fighting. She screamed at me that I was no friend, and she ran away." Her voice grew even colder as she spat out the last sentance. "The next day, Lily was dead."

The current Lily in the room gasped.

"I suppose you know the rest," Faragonda continued. "The death of both Lily and Aden was horrid and gruesome. Despite what they did to her, they didn't deserve to die in such a manner. After that, Emmiline was nearly unstoppable."

"But you and Pearl stopped her," Angie pointed out. "Can't you do the same thing that you did the first time?"

"The first time, I was much younger. It nearly drained our magic. And the spell I used...I could only use it on the object she tresaured the most."

"Her diary," Ruby whispered. "And we burned it."

Rose's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. Because we burned it, we freed her, and now we have no way to stop her!"

"That was the only way to stop her," Faragonda said sadly.

"No, it wasn't."

Everyone turned, surprised, at Lily. Her face betrayed no emotion as she said, "That wasn't the only choice. The other option was to kill her. But you didn't, because you thought she was still your friend, even though she terrorized all of Magix. If you had killed her, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Lily!" Rose gasped. "Why are you saying that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Because I told her too," Lily said. But her voice changed into a dangerous, almost melodic purr. Her eyes turned black, and she had a wide, crazed grin on her face. "Really, you thought that your little friend would say all that?"

"Emmiline." Faragonda turned around angrily. The Alfea students were stunned. Faragonda was a kind Headmistress, and seeing her so angry made them scared.

"Oh, Tara! It's so good to see you again!" Emmiline/Lily said joyfully. She spread her arms wide. "Give your old friend a hug!"

"Let the girl go!"

Lily's face frowned as she let her arms drop. "Tara, what has gotten into you? No hug for a friend you haven't seen for three hundred years? Honestly, your manners have gotten worse over the years!"

"Hey, crazy shadow lady!" Angie barked. "She said let our friend go!"

Emmiline/Lily threw back her...their...head and laughed. "You really think that I'm going to give up this body so easily, just because you tell me too? Really, it's rather embarassing to watch." Emmiline sneered at them. "I'd like to see you take me out of this body, anyway.

In a flash, the girls were in their magic winx form, attacked at the ready.

"How about we do a Magic Convergence then, huh?" Angie snarled.

Lily's face broke into a smirk. "Fine. Go ahead and shoot me." She crossed her arms. "A Magic Convergence can easily kill an unarmed human, fairy, witch, et cetera, et cetera." Emmiline made Lily's hand wave in a dismissing manner. "But I admit to my crimes, and demand you kill me. Anything to save me from this horrible guilt!"

"Don't shoot," Faragonda ordered. "You'll end up killing Lily, not her."

A look of irritation flashed across Lily's face before it turned into one of surprise. "Oopsie," she giggled. "Did I forget to tell you that?"

"You might have forgotten," Starr growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, dear. Silly me." Emmiline/Lily laughed again.

"Let our friend go!" Melody snapped, losing her patience.

A dark look came over Lily's face. "You do not trust anyone with the name of Lily," Emmiline's voice hissed. "Something I learned a very long time ago."

"Just because some girl bullied you over three hundred years ago has that exact same name doesn't give you a right to judge all others!" Rose cried.

Another harsh laugh forced its way out of Lily. "Whatever you say, little girl," she sneered. She turned to Faragonda with a pleasant smile on her face. "So, _Tara, _the whole reason I'm here is to offer you a little deal."

"A deal?" Faragonda's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, a deal," Emmiline continued cheerfully. "I want a battle, one-on-one. A fair fight, nonetheless." She shrugged. "The terms are simple. You lose, I kill you, Pearl, and these pesky ones who were stupid enough to free me!"

Angie's face darkened with rage. "What did you say?"

Emmiline went on, as though Angie hadn't spoken. "And if you win, I will retreat and be out of your life forever. Is it a deal?"

Faragonda clasped her hands behind her back. "Yes," she said firmly. "It's a deal."

"Good." Lily's face broke into a smile that would give the devil the chills. "I will see you at sunset tomorrow."

Lily's mouth opened, and black smoke poured out. Slowly, Lily's eyes faded back to their normal color, and she dropped to the ground, groaning.

"G-guys?" she croaked. "What happened?"

Melody shrugged. "Nothing. You were just possessed by Emmiline."

Lily gave her a sarcastic look. "I wouldn't exactly call that nothing."

Outside, the lingering shadow in the bright day moved on, carrying a young girl on itself. The girl looked completly and totally relaxed, and a smirk resided on her face as she was swept away into darkness.


	21. We're off to Save Faragonda!

**Surpriiiiiise! An early update today! *grinning like an idiot* And to get the chapter title, you all know the beginning tune to this, right?**

**"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" **

**So put the beginnging tune of 'we're off to see the wizard' with the chapter title. :D **

**Well, I don't own Winx Club. _Obviously._**

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this for a minute," Lily declared.<p>

Angie raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about being possessed by an evil shadow lady, I can assure you, it happened. We were _all _there. Seriously, just ask anyone."

"Not that! I mean when Emmiline challenged Faragonda!"

Rose pursed her lips. "We tried to talk her out of it. Even Griselda tried. But we aren't changing her mind anytime soon. At least, not in time before she's going to meet Emmiline."

"Not that, either!" Lily cried. "What were Emmiline's words again?"

Tessa frowned. "She said she wanted a fair fight."

"Exactly!" Lily jumped from the bed she was lying in. "I don't know about you guys, but back on Earth, bad guys _never _want to fight fair! It's some kind of bad guy code or something like that!"

Ruby groaned. "Even if we had proof that Emmiline was attempting foul play, then what can we do to sway Faragonda into not going? She's obviously not going to change her mind, no matter what the cost."

"I know it," Lily said. "Emmiline has some sort of trick up her sleeve. I just know it!"

"Come on you guys," Melody piped up. "If we're positive that Emmiline is going to try something, shouldn't we try to stop Faragonda?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "Did _anyone _hear what I just said, or no?!"

"Calm down, Ruby," Angie chidded. "We're going to find Faragonda; and fast."

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> she already left?!" Starr shrieked.

Griselda sighed. "I tried to stop her, but she was insistant. She also made sure I wouldn't be able to track her down. She seems very insistant on doing this final battle."

Lily sank to her knees. "We have to stop her," she whispered. "We have to!"

"But why would she cast a spell on herself?" Melody mused aloud. "Why wouldn't she want us to track her down?"

Tessa frowned. "Because of what Lily said."

"Excuse me?" Lily scowled and crossed her arms. "In my defence, I was possessed!"

"No," Tessa said. "What Emmiline said to her. Faragonda should have killed her, but she didn't; and now that choice is coming back to haunt her. She wants to make up for the mistake she made in the past."

Angie slammed her fist into the wall. "Dang it!"

"Do not punch that wall, young lady!" Griselda snapped, though even that seemed half-hearted.

"There are more important things in life then _young ladies _punching walls!" Angie started to pace. "What are we going to do? It's not like we can search for her in the whole dang forest! It'll take us forever!"

"Well, why don't you try, anyway?" a voice asked.

Melody spun around. "You!"

"Ah, yes, me," the girl smiled. "How kind of you to remember little old me."

"It's kind of hard not to," Lily muttered.

Emmiline, in the flesh, turned to face her. Her smile seemed to be more forced now. "Did I give you permission to speak, _Lily?"_

Lily swallowed down the lump in her throat and managed to say, "Who says I need your permission to speak, lady?" She crossed her arms.

"_Be silent!" _Emmiline waved her hand, and in an instant, Lily's entire mouth disappeared.

Starr gasped. "Oh my gosh! What did you do to her mouth?!"

"What does it look like?" Emmiline asked dryly. "I made it vanish. You're not very bright, you know."

Starr clenched her fists. "I dare you to repeat that again," she hissed.

"Oh, acting tough now, are we?" Emmiline giggled, as though she were a tittering schoolgirl. "Well, really, it's been nice chatting, but I must go see Tara again," she said mildly. "I can't afford to miss our _fair _little duel."

Lily glared at her as best as she could without a mouth.

Emmiline scowled. "You should mind your language, girl! Really, I should kill you on the spot...but I won't." Her mouth curved into something that resembled a smile. "But I won't. Maybe I'll keep you around so you can amuse me and my lovely little shadow."

"You sound confident that you're going to win," Angie growled, completly ignoring the fact that Emmiline could possibly read minds.

"Oh, dear, sweet Angie." Emmiline's smirk resembled a snake's. "You really haven't learned, have you?"

"Learned what?" Rose asked. "And as far as I know, I don't think we told you our names!"

"Ha!" Emmiline let out a full-hearted laugh. "I've been calling you by your names for a while now, haven't I? And you just realize this _now?"_

Melody's lip curled in distaste. "We had other things on our mind."

"Of course you did." Emmiline leaned closer to them. "Because you read my diary, you know everything about _me. _But the catch is, now I know everything about all of _you." _

Ruby stepped up, planting herself between Emmiline and her friends. "Well, since we know everything about _you," _she said cooly, "don't you remember Iris?"

Emmiline's smirk disappeared, replaced with shock and rage.

"Your mom and dad?" Ruby continued. "Your brothers? The baby on the way?"

"No." Emmiline stepped back. Rage was taking over the shock. "Shut up! You have no right to speak of them like you knew them!"

"What would they think?" Ruby plowed on, completly unfazed. "What would they think about what you're doing?"

"STOP IT! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM!" Emmiline shrieked. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! IT'S TARA'S FAULT! TARA'S AND PEARL'S! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEM, I'D BE WITH MY FAMILY! IT'S THEIR FAULT THEY'RE DEAD! IT'S THEIR FAULT I NEVER SAW THEM AGAIN!"

Ruby stepped back. As Emmiline ranted, the group saw the sheer insanity hidden behind Emmiline's cover. A few minutes later, Emmiline looked up. Her dark hair was falling down, and her eyes were dark with hate, giving her a scary appearence.

Then, a smile curved up her lips. "I must go kill Tara now," she said in a complete monotone voice. "I will kill her. I will kill all."

With that, she disappeared. Lily's mouth reappeared, and she let out a torrent of words that were jumbled together.

"Slow down," Starr said, her voice trembling.

Lily took a deep breath. "We need to find Faragonda," she mumbled. "And fast. I have an idea."


	22. One by One

The moment the seven girls stepped outside, the sky grew dark. Starr inspected it with growing concern.

"The moon," she mumbled. "The moon is coming too early. It throws off the balance."

Angie scowled. "We don't have time to waste," she said. "Rose, do you think you can use your nature powers to find Emmiline, or Faragonda, at least? The forest is so huge it'd take us months to try to even get a look at them."

Rose nodded and rubbed her arm. "I could. I've been practicing, but I can't assure you that it'll be accurate."

"That's okay," Tessa piped up. "Even the smallest hint of them should be enough to find them."

Rose nodded and briskly walked out of the gates, shortly followed by the others. Then, seeing the forest, she placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes.

Ruby studied the forest with concern. "If Emmiline is involved, then don't you think..." Her eyes widened. "Rose! Wait! Stop!"

It was too late. There was a loud crackle, and Rose cried out in pain, wrenching her hand away from the ground. Around them, the once-green grass was turning an ugly shade of yellow and brown. The wind howled, sounding suspiciously like gleeful laughter.

"The trees," Rose whispered. "They've been posioned! I can't find anything!"

"She posioned the entire forest?!" Melody asked in disbelief. "But...but..."

Tessa shook her head angrily. "She knew that Rose had nature powers. She's always one step ahead of us. I _hate _it!"

"Join the club," Melody said flatly. "What're we gonna do?"

Ruby sighed. "We don't have much of a choice," she said sadly. "We're gonna have to do this the hard way." With that, she transformed, hovering a few feet in the air. "We're going to have to search the forest together."

* * *

><p>"I keep <em>telling <em>you! We can't split up! Emmiline will pick us off one by one!" Lily was saying to Angie.

"This isn't one of your stupid horror movies back on Earth!" Angie snapped. "This is real life! Besides, we'll cover more ground that way! We can't afford to waste time!"

"Will you two shut up?" Melody groaned. "I'm trying to think here!"

Angie scowled. "And what good is that going to do us? Thinking won't find Faragonda in time! Nor will Lily's little idea!"

"I thought it would have worked!" Lily cried. "It's not _my_fault that Emmiline posioned the entire forest!"

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" Ruby roared. The arguing girls stopped, staring at Ruby in surprise. For the time that they had known her, she had never raised her voice.

"We won't get anything done by arguing! None, what-so-ever! So please, let's just be quiet and try working together!" Ruby pleaded. "We can't turn on each other when the real enemy is Emmiline! We just can't!"

Lily sighed. "Yeah, Ruby is right. We shouldn't be arguing like a bunch of little kids. I'm really sorry, you guys. I don't-" Lily looked around. "Guys?"

She just noticed a single pale hand on the ground wave at her before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Starr? Rose? Ruby?" Melody cried. There was no sound except the echo of her voice. She sighed in defeat. "Great. I'm lost, and no one is around to help. Just <em>great."<em>

The air around her began to quiver. Melody caught the sound of...a violin?

_**Who could be playing a violin in the middle of a forest?**_she thought. Though she knew she shouldn't she began to follow the sound of it.

The sound of the violin had a haunted ring to it. It sang a mournful tune, and the thought made Melody sad. What was she doing alone in the forest? Why was no one here to help? She felt exactly like the poor violin. Unwanted, forgotten. The tune...

Melody's eyes widened. What kind of magic was this? Nothing should've affected her that strongly...nothing...except...

She finally stepped into a clearing. In the center of it, surronded by daisies, was a young girl, her back to Melody. The girl's long black hair was up in two pigtails, both swept to her left shoulder as a violin was perched on her right. She had long, red boots, and a matching top and skirt to match.

Something...

When the girl turned around, she regarded Melody with annoyance, as if asking, _Why did you interrupt me?_

Melody gasped. "It couldn't be..."

* * *

><p>"It's dark over here!" Starr complained to nobody. There was no one who was listening to her, and it drove her <em>crazy. <em>She couldn't stand the thouht of being ignored! It made her feel...alone. And awkward.

She shook her head violently. "Focus, Starr!" she told herself angrily. "You gotta find the others, and fast!"

Her being dragged to another place was obviously Emmiline's doing. How cliché and cowardly, picking them off one by one. And the nerve! She didn't even do it when they were seperated! She seperated them herself just so she could amuse herself! The nerve!

Starr ground her teeth in frustration. "I know you can hear me, Emmiline!" she shouted. "You're a coward! Come out and fight me!"

Her only answer was the silence of the forest.

Starr groaned and began to fly to the treetops. _**I can't stand the dark. It's so...dark. **_

All her life, Starr had been surronded by light. Even at night, there was always the festive moods outside that would lull her to sleep. She wasn't exactly _afraid, _but the thought of no light around her was beyond Starr's imagination. She didn't like it.

Just then, there was a soft glow of light. Starr whipped around, studying it. Something about it seemed familiar.

It bobbed to the left, then back to it's orginal spot, as if saying, _Follow me. Follow me._

Starr felt an odd comfort settle in her chest. There was something about it that was familiar...

...but what?

Her high-heel clad foot made contact with the ground, and she took off running after it.

_**What am I doing?! This could be a trap! I need to find the others and stop Emmiline!**_

She didn't stop running.

When she did, she gasped. Before her, the ball of light came from a small bottle that hovered in the gloved hand of a girl barely older than her.

Her long blonde hair fell to her feet, parts of it swept up by hair bands. She had a short orange top, exposing her bare stomach, and a short mini-skirt to match. At her feet was yellow-and-orange twine that wrapped themselves around her up to her knees. The girl's expression was sarcastic, as if she were saying, _You fell for it, you idiot._

Starr took a step backwards. "But how...?"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Tessa called out. "Anyone? Angie? Lily? Melody?"<p>

There was no answer.

Tessa sighed. She couldn't track down her location, or the others. She had left her computer back at Alfea.

_**This is why I need my laptop! In situations like these, it's required! How else am I gonna find the others? My powers are useless in situations like these.**_

"It's not like it would work, anyway," a voice said. "With magic like this at work, the computer would most likely fail you. Just like your powers."

Tessa whipped around. "Who's there?" It didn't sound like Emmiline's voice. But it sounded...

"Me," the voice simply responded.

"What do you want?" Tessa snapped. "Show yourself!"

"What if I don't feel like it?" the voice asked.

Tessa ground her teeth in frustration. "Electro wave!" she cried, making a pushing gesture.

There was a sound of the wave colliding with something else. A lone figure was thrown out of a tree and landed at Tessa's feet.

"You found me," the girl said, clearly surprised. She had a purple mini-dress one, and purple fingerless gloves. As she stood up, she towered over Tessa, her pink hair stopping at her chin.

Tessa covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. "I-It's not possible!"

* * *

><p>Rose let out a ragged breath as she tried to desperatly hold still in the ever-tightening grip of the vines. The thorns dug into her skin, drawing blood. She bit her lip in order to keep from crying out and willed her tears away.<p>

"I demand you let me go!" she cried out into the darkness. "Come out and show yourself!"

There was a small chuckle. "You need to learn to be more confident," a voice said. "I can tell your afraid by the sound of your voice. It's so pathetic that I almost want to give you a painless death. But I can't. It's against the rules." There was a sad sigh. "Though, seeing your expression as I kill you painfully will be worth it. A lovely award, too."

That voice...

The vines squeezed Rose tighter, the thorns digging into her skin more painfully. She bit her lip in order to keep from crying out and fought back tears.

"No sobs?" the voice asked, genuine disappoint etched in it. "That's too bad. Not to mention boring."

Rose looked up at the face of her captor. Her eyes widened.

The face smirked. It didn't look right on her. "Surprised, little Rose?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"But why...?"

* * *

><p>"I know you're there!" Angie yelled. "Reveal yourself, or I'll <em>make<em>you reveal yourself!"

There was no responce, but Angie could practically _hear _her stalker's amused smirk.

"Come out and fight, coward!" she shouted.

Still no responce.

Angie narrowed her eyes. "This is stupid," she huffed, taking off into the air. "I don't have time for you!" she called below her. "I need to get back to my friends! I'll bet anything that you're with Emmiline, huh?"

Nothing.

Angie bared her teeth that would be an insult to call a smile. "Fine, then." Then, louder, she yelled, "TWISTER REVOLUTION!"

Beneath her, trees were ripped from their roots. They spun in the mini-twister that Angie had created. With a smile, Angie made a move to send it it towards her left, but something made painful contact with her lip.

"Ow!" she cried. The twister disappeared, and Angie rubbed her jaw, glaring at her now-revealed stalker.

"You're magic is strong," the girl noted. "Not bad...for a half-breed."

Angie scowled darkly. "Why, I oughta-" Then she stopped. "Emmiline!" she shouted at her. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"No joke," the girl said, sardonic amusement etched on her features. "But it is fairly amusing, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Ruby couldn't keep up the barrier much longer.<p>

"I know you aren't Emmiline," she managed to say. "Reveal yourself!"

"What good will that do you?" the voice of her attacker sneered. "You'll die either way."

Ruby managed to get to her knees. "I don't know about you, but I prefer to know whether my attacker is a coward or not."

There was a cold laugh. "You can't trick me with your mind games, Ruby."

"I seem to be at a disadvantage," Ruby mumbled. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh, does it really matter?" the voice mused. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's not like you'll live to tell the tale, huh?"

There was another blast, and Ruby's barrier vanished. She crumpled to the ground, exhausted. As Ruby tried to stand, a foot was placed on her back and pushed her back to the ground.

"Poor, poor little Ruby," her attacker laughed. "So alone and confused."

"Who are you?" Ruby said through her gasps. She struggled to stand, but the foot on her back kept forcing her back onto the ground.

She could practically hear the smirk in the voice as it said, "Why don't you look up and tell me what you see?"

Ruby didn't want to, but, seemingly against her will, she looked up and came face-to-face with someone. Someone that she had known her entire life, someone who'd been there for her, even when her husband took her brother's side.

_"Mom?!" _


	23. Copies

**Hello. In order to respond to a guest review, no, I am not confused about my own story. Let's go back to the second to last last line, shall** **we?**

_Someone that she had known her entire life, someone who'd been there for her, even when her husband took her brother's side._

**If you recall from the first chapter, Ruby does have a brother (a twin) and when I said 'even when her husband' I was referring to Sky, who is Ruby's father. And is Bloom's husband.**

**Next time you try to correct me on something in my own story, PLEASE DO IT WITH YOUR ACCOUNT, IF YOU HAVE ONE.**

**Thank you. ^-^**

* * *

><p>"M-m-mom," Ruby whispered.<p>

Bloom's mouth curled into an ugly smirk. "It's so good to see you, Ruby. How's Alfea?"

Ruby attempted to stand, but Bloom's foot pressed harder against her back, forcing her to the ground. "B-but why?"

Bloom let out a laugh. It wasn't her usual warm laugh, but a different laugh, one that was cold and scornful. "_Why?" _her voice mocked. "How _stupid _are you?"

_**A copy,** _Ruby thought. Then, out loud, she repeated the thought: "You're a copy of my mother. A cruel, evil copy. Emmiline sent you."

The copy laughed again, making Ruby wince. "I applaud you," she said sarcastically. "It's a miracle you can point out the obvious."

The girl gritted her teeth and attempted to stand. Again, the Bloom copy pushed down, this time forcing Ruby's face into the dirt beneath her.

"Miserable brat," the copy muttered. "Why did I have to fight _you? _So weak. So easy to beat."

Ruby gritted her teeth. Her hand slowly moved towards the locket around her neck. The one her mother gave her. Her real mother...

How could Emmiline make such a perfect copy of her mother, yet make it so heartless, so cruel? So evil, so vile?

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" came the mocking voice. So like her mother's, but it wasn't...

Ruby's eyes widened. If Emmiline used her mom against Ruby, then...

* * *

><p>"Shining Sun!"<p>

Starr quickly flew out of the way, but the blast was still powerful enough to send her spiraling in the air.

**_It's not possible..._**

"C'mon, you weak pixie, fight me!" her attacker sneered. It seemed impossible, but she was there. Her bright, long blonde hair and amber eyes.

It had to be a copy. It had to be. Her mom had passed the Enchantix stage before Starr had been born, and that was several years ago, back when her mother was still a princess and when she still attended Alfea.

"How dare Emmiline trick me..." she muttered under her breath, her tone sour.

"Oh, she didn't _just _trick you," the Stella copy laughed. "By now, all of your little friends will be wondering why their sweet, caring mothers are fighting against them. So much for your little rescue mission, Starr."

Starr managed to straighten herself in the air, glaring down at the figure that was supposedly her mother. Even if it was just a copy, it had Enchantix powers. She was in trouble.

Wait.

Emmiline, whatever she was truly the fairy of (after all they had been through, they _still _didn't know what she was the fairy of, which seemed kind of stupid), used shadows. So if this copy was a shadow puppet...

"Shadows fade with light," Starr said out loud. "You're a shadow puppet."

It didn't come out as a question.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Stella said, smiling. It was a smile that her mom always used. Starr's blood boiled.

"Even if I am," the copy continued, "you forget that I'm a copy of the fairy of the shining sun." The smile turned into an ugly sneer. "It's going to take more then that to beat me."

Starr floated a little higher in the air. _**If only I had the others...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...then maybe I could figure out how to escape.<strong>_

"At a loss for words?" Flora crooned. Or, rather, what looked like Flora. It couldn't be her mother. No, it just couldn't...

"Well?" A finger poked Rose's forehead. "Are you going to answer?"

Rose said nothing.

"Such a quiet child." Flora let out a cold, evil laugh. No matter how wrong it sounded on anyone else, it sounded even worse on Flora. The kind, understanding mother with a kind expression on her face was now attempting to kill her daughter (though it w_as _a copy. Rose was really glad that she figured that out before her head exploded from hurt and confusion).

"How pathetic," Flora Copy laughed. "The daughter of one of the strongest fairies in the magic dimensions is a complete and utter weakling."

Rose still refused to say anything.

"You aren't going to beg for your life? Cry, plead?"

Silence.

"You're supposed to speak, you pathetic worm!" the copy screeched, getting angrier.

Nothing.

The Flora Copy's lips curled into a sneer. "Fine. Die in silence. See if I care."

"I..."

The copy smirked. "Yes?"

"I..."

"Spit it out, darling. I'm not getting any younger here."

"I...am not...a weakling!"

* * *

><p>Melody ducked just as another wave of music notes hit the air above her.<p>

Yes, music notes. Actual music notes trying to kill her, coming from the violin her mom was playing.

This had to be an illusion. Her mom had passed the Magic Winx stage years ago. Her mom wouldn't attack her daughter.

At least, that's what Melody hoped for dearly.

A music note flew right by her, grazing her cheek. Melody gritted her teeth as blood trickled out of the cut.

Musa, in the center of the feild, watched Melody with a bored expression. She had said nothing throughout the whole time she was attacking her.

"Why are you doing this?" Melody yelled. "Who are you?"

Musa said nothing. She stared at her daughter with cold, empty eyes.

"I am Musa," she said simply.

Melody's hands shook. It couldn't be...

"But why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this? Don't you know who I am?"

Musa didn't respond. She merely played a few more notes on her violin, causing more to go right towards Melody.

Melody flew up in the air, barely dodging them. "Tell me!" she shouted. "Why won't you tell me? I'm your daughter!"

Musa's expression turned, if possible, colder. "I don't have to explain a thing to you, little pixie," she said.

Melody fought back tears. Sure, she and her mom obviously got in fights before, but when she was trying to kill her...well, anyone would be upset, wouldn't they?

Exactly.

* * *

><p>"Fight back! It's no fun when you die right away."<p>

Tessa quickly flew up in the air, attempting to escape, but was once again yanked back down.

"I already told you. It's useless to try and escape. You aren't going to come out of here alive," her attacker said, obviously annoyed.

"That doesn't mean I won't try!" Tessa shot back.

Tecna shook her head, exasperation written all over her face. "That means I'm going to have to send you to your room."

Tessa scowled. "I haven't been sent to my room in years. And even if you wanted to, you'd have to be my mother in order to do that!" Tessa lifted her leg and kicked the imposter in the stomach. Gasping, she hunched over, trying to regain her breath.

"You...little...brat," she hissed. "I'm going to skewer you! This is no way to treat your mother!"

Tessa bit her lip and shook her head. "You're not my mom," she said coldly. "And you can tell Emmiline that sending copies of our families to attack us is an extremley low blow."

The copy stood up, a grim smile on her face. "You're so smart," she crooned. "I'm so glad that my little girl has figured out that all of your little friends are being attacked by copies of the Magic Dimension's most powerful fairies."

Most powerful fairies.

The Winx Club.

"I would understand how sending a copy of my mother would affect _me," _Tessa spat. "But why make copies of the other members? My friends have nothing to do with the Winx Club."

The copy looked perplexed for a few moments, then understanding flashed across her face. Or, rather, her mother's face.

This whole copy thing was beginning to hurt Tessa's brain.

"That's right," the copy mused. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Tessa demanded.

Tecna Copy smiled. "Nothing, sweetheart," she told her. "You'll find out soon enough. In your grave."

* * *

><p><em>Half-breed.<em>

Angie hadn't heard that word in so long, it felt like an entire new wound was opening.

She gritted her teeth as she sent another flurry of attacks. She didn't stand a chance, though. She had seen the displays of powers so many times, she was glad that her mother would never turn and attack her.

It looked like she was wrong.

"Oh, someone's angry, aren't they?"

Angie could practically hear the smirk in her voice. It made her blood boil.

"You don't know a thing," Angie shouted.

"You're right, I don't," the voice mused. "Which is why you should tell me. After all, isn't it a mother's job to hear her daughter out?"

_"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"_ Angie roared. She sent more attacks, aiming at random. Why wouldn't she shut up? Why couldn't she hit her attacker and be done with it?

Just then, she was there.

Her mother.

But it wasn't. Angie knew that.

Her mother would never call her that.

"Calm yourself, Angie," Layla chidded. "It's not polite to attack your mother."

"Shut up!" Angie cried. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" To her right, clouds started to darken, sparking with lightning. Thunder boomed loudly, causing Angie's ears to ring.

"You're so sloppy with your attacks," Layla continued. "I can't expect anything more, I guess, from a stupid half-breed."

"BE QUIET!"

Layla smirked. "A half-breed," she repeated. "Half fairy, half wizard. Both magical beings, but combined..." she shook her head, clucking her tounge. "Seeing the result, it's just plain pathetic and sad."

Angie was shaking with rage. "I said be quiet!"

"Make me!" Layla shot back, letting loose gleeful laughter. "You can't make me do anything, can't you? I'm a full-fledged fairy! What can someone like you do?"

Angie clenched her fists. "No..."

"Yes, dear." Layla flew closer. "You're going to die. You're going to die a stupid, wimpy, pathetic half-breed."

"No." Angie looked up, anger written across her face. "I'm not going to die. Not today!"

* * *

><p>Lily could see it all.<p>

Ruby, getting attacked by her own mother.

Starr fighting a battle, light versus light.

Rose, standing up for herself, even when it was difficult.

Melody, trying to find the courage to fight her own mother.

Tessa, trying to defeat the copy.

Angie, trying to get over her anger of being called a half-breed.

Why was she seeing this? Lily didn't know. All she knew was that Emmiline sent no attackers to her, and that she had to rescue her friends.

But how?

They were all being attacked by their own mothers; she could feel their pain at fighting an exact copy of them, evil or not.

"Mom, help me," she whispered, staring up at the sky.

What could she possibly do, though?

Her hand instinctivly went to her neck, where the locket her mother gave to her lay.

Just as her fingers brushed it, it began to glow.


	24. The Lockets, Part 1

**I do not own Winx Club. Only my characters, and that's it. It do not own Bloom, I do not own Sky, I do not own Layla, I do not own Nabu, I do not own...oh, forget it! **

**I'm really really sorry this chapter is so short! I wish it could be longer...but GAH! I just can't help it! *runs around in circles like a chicken with its head chopped off***

* * *

><p>The pressure on Ruby's back finally disappeared. "Come on," the copy mocked. "Get up. Let's see you try to fight me." It sent a sharp kick to Ruby's ribs.<p>

Ruby smiled bitterly. "Why should I?" she responded. "I won't do what you want me to, copy."

The copy frowned. "Fine, then. I'll kill you with my bare hands!" A ball of fire began to form in the palm of her left hand. "Die, Princess Ruby!" it shrieked, launching it at her.

Ruby ducked, the ball exploding behind her, sending a tremor through the ground. She stumbled slightly, but that was all the copy needed. It leapt up high in the air, and pushed Ruby back with so much force that the poor girl slammed into a tree.

"Miserable little girl," the copy snarled. "Why won't you fight?" It smirked coldly. "Too sad to hurt your mommy?"

Ruby chuckled. "It's what Emmiline wants, isn't it? I won't stoop to her petty games." She grimaced. "And you're not my mother. You are not Bloom!"

"You idiotic fool!" the copy snapped. "Your pride will be the death of you!"

For someone who was really battered, Ruby felt eerily calm. She gave the copy a cold smile. "Then let it be. Kill me, copy. I dare you. Kill me."

It was too much for the copy. "You're not supposed to act like this!" it hissed. "You're supposed to break down! You're supposed to cry! You're supposed to die by my hand! I'm the one who's supposed to kill you! I'm the one who's supposed to crush you like a bug! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BRING THE QUEEN OF CHAOS TO VICTORY!"

"Queen of Chaos?" Ruby looked stunned. _**Chaos...that explains so much...**_

"Yes," the copy hissed, smirking slightly. "Emmiline, fairy of Chaos. Greek is her signature language. It was too bad you and your little friends didn't realize this sooner." She grinned darkly. "And once I defeat you, I will defeat your little mother and destroy her!" It stood taller, obviously thinking that she had Ruby wrapped around her finger again, and that she was back in control of the situation.

Ruby lifted herself off the ground, her eyes narrowed. "If I wanted to know, then I would've found out." Her face broke out in a small smile. She looked relaxed, peaceful even, despite the fact that blood was trickling down the side of her face. "Yeah...maybe that would've been nice to know." She floated off the ground slightly, but her wings weren't fluttering. In fact, she was perfectly still.

So warm...when did it get so warm? She didn't even feel the pain anymore.

"What's going on?" the copy asked, backing away slightly, startled at Ruby's new confidence.

Ruby's small smile grew a tiny bit bigger. "I thought you were supposed to know what would happen."

"I am." The Bloom copy tore at her hair as she watched the figure of Ruby grow with a bright red light. "What's going on? The girl wasn't supposed to give you any power! This shouldn't be happening! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Do you want to know something?" Ruby asked softly, pushing aside her confusion for the moment.

The copy stopped for a moment, sneering at Ruby. "What would that be, you stupid little-"

"Enough with the insults," Ruby continued. She smiled. "I don't appreciate my mother being used against me to fight."

The copy snarled and sent another attack, but Ruby dodged it easily.

"And when I say I don't appreciate it," she continued, "I really, really mean it."

The copy backed away. "This isn't supposed to be happening. I am supposed to send you to your grave. I am supposed to destroy you! I am the victor! I am the most powerful fairy in the Magix Dimension! You're just a stupid child!"

"You're wrong." Ruby floated even higher off the ground. She was now glowing so bright it hurt to even look at her. "My mother is the most powerful fairy in the Magix Dimension. You are a plain copy, and imitation sent to destroy me." Her gaze hardened. "And I am not a stupid child. And I will never, ever let you harm me, my friends, or anyone else in my family!"

**_Except maybe Rubin,_ **she added silently to herself. Okay, so not Rubin either. She needed to have someone to tease, right?

With that, she lifted her hand in the air, and a dark red beam of light came from it, shooting up into the night sky.

* * *

><p>The wind was unnaturally strong. Faragonda removed the dark hood of her cloak and eyed her surroundings suspiciously. If she knew Emmiline as well as she knew she did, she would have some kind of trick up her sleeve. Faragonda was absoutley positive.<p>

"Oh, Tara, so glad you could come," a voice crooned from behind her. Faragonda whipped around, but saw nothing but trees.

"Please, come, join me," the voice said, only this time to her right. Faragonda turned, but there was still nothing.

Faragonda groaned. She knew that Emmiline would try something, but to resort to mind games? This was a new low. "Show yourself!" she shouted. "Your games aren't going to work on me!"

"Mind games?" Emmiline asked, laughing. "Now, who said anything about games, Tara?"

"My name is Faragonda!"

Emmiline's laughter turned mocking. "Of course. How could I forget about the fact that my best friend lied to me?" Her voice turned into something that resembled disgust. "Faragonda. Horribly plain name. Things change, don't they?"

"For better or for worse," Faragonda muttered, glancing around cautiously.

"Yes, for better or for worse," Emmiline's voice agreed. "You see, you've chagned, Tara..."

"My name is Faragonda!" the Headmistress repeated.

"You've grown old. Wise, perhaps, but you're not quite as fast or quick-witted like you used to be." Emmiline's face appeared before her, a dark grin on her face. "Whereas I am the same age as I was all those years ago." She chuckled. "Time is not on your side today, Faragonda."

The Headmistress said nothing, even as the dark Shadow came over to her, holding a gleaming silver knife to her throat.

"Kill me." Faragonda smiled coldly. "I dare you."

Emmiline chuckled. "Oh, trust me, I will kill you, very happily." She grinned. "And now there's no one to save you this time, Tara."

* * *

><p>Starr was losing. Badly. She was bruised all over, and it hurt to move her right arm. She was half afraid she had broken it, but at the moment, she had other things to worry about<p>

The Stella copy threw in insults here in there, along the lines of, "Spoiled princess" and "Naive little girl.

So Starr wasn't taken very seriously on her home planet; after all, she was simply the girly princess that had everything at her command. What more could a girl possibly want?

Apparently, more.

"You don't know anything," Starr spat, her temper getting the better of her. "You know nothing of me!"

Stella Copy frowned. "That's no way to treat your mother. Now I'll have to punish you, like any other civilized mother would do."

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!" Starr shrieked. She couldn't help it. She collapsed on the ground, weeping. "You're not my mother! She never called me spoiled! She never called me any of those things everyone else did!" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "She was the only one that I was able to call a friend, even if she was my mom."

The copy leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Yes, exactly. You're all alone. There's only me, your mother. And now that I've betrayed you, what do you have left?" It captured one of Starr's tears and stared at it. "No one. That's who. You have no one left to care about you, no one left to watch or care for you." She pushed Starr to the ground so the girl was forced to look up at the sky.

_**What...what is that?**_Starr thought, squinting into the sky. There was something there. It was faint, but definetly there.

"All...alone."

_No, you're not. I'm here. _

"You have no one left."

_You have us with you._

"You're completly alone."

_But we're all here for you._

"You're a nothing."

_You're somebody to us._

"You are nothing more then a simple toy in a game. Once Lady Emmiline grows tired of this game, you will be discarded like a piece of garbage."

_Then let's stop playing by the rules._

Starr was lifted into the air, an overwhleming feeling of peace settling inside her. Her locket floated in front of her face, surrounded by the same glowing yellow aura. She looked down at the Stella copy, who seemed stunned.

"The moon and the sun are in balance again," was all she said, before she lifted her hand in the air and shot a bright beam of yellow light into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Shy..."<p>

_Kind..._

"Weak..."

_Strong-willed..._

"Pathetic..."

_Amazing..._

_**What am I?!** _Rose wanted to cry out. **_Am I weak? Am I strong? Am I any of these things? All I want to know is what I am...! _**

**_Why can't I figure it out? Why...why do I feel so lost?_**

Flora C. hovered in front of Rose. "It's kind of sad," she admitted. "I'd love to give you a quick, painless death...but where's the fun in that?" She wiped away some blood and licked it off her hand. Rose shuddered in disgust as a smile came across the copy's features.

"Yes...you're ready for death," she mused. The copy smirked, and Rose wanted to cry as she saw such a horrible expression cross her mother's features.

"Once your done for, your helpless mother will be _devastated," _Flora C. said, her tone mocking. "And once she's in her little depression state, I'll come right in and tear those pathetic fairy wings right off her back with my bare hands!" It threw back its head and laughed.

Rose felt sickened at the amusement that the copy was getting out of this.

"You're sick."

The copy stopped laughing at once and glared at Rose. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't quite catch that. Could you say that a little louder?"

"I said...I said..."

The copy smirked.

"I said that you are a sick being, even for a copy!"

The smirk vanished instantly, replaced by a scowl.

Rose looked up, her face a mask of anger. "Without your violent intentions, you are nothing! You live upon fear, live upon other's pain! Without all that, you are nothing! If there was no more fear in the world, no more pain, you'd be nothing but an empty shell!"

The copy laughed loudly, but it sounded forced. "You're more naive than I thought!" it said. "I do live on people's fear, their pain. Are you suggesting to get rid of all that pain? All that sorrow?" Her tone turned mocking. "You can't do anything! There will always be fear, always be pain! I will continue to grow stronger, and there's nothing you can do to stop that pain!"

Rose glowed a soft pink. The copy floated back, slightly surprised.

"You're right," Rose said softly. "I can't rid the world of fear or pain." She tilted her head, where she saw the glowing orbs of red and yellow. "But for right now, I can stop my pain, my fear." She looked the copy right in the eye. "I won't be feeding you anymore."

The vines binding Rose fell away, but she continued to float, even without the support of her wings.

The copy stepped back. "She warned me that this might happen..."

The locket around her neck lifted slightly, glowing the same color as her.

"I am not someone you can feed on," Rose continued. "I am not someone who will be intimidated by your mind games, or anything else you use against me! I may be weak...but I have others who will support me." She smiled. "Others who are there for me. You can call me naive...but it's the truth. The truth I feel...inside of me."

With that, she lifted her hand, and the pink aura swirled into the air to join with its partners.


	25. The Lockets, Part 2

**Hello, friends! I have an announcement to make!**

**When SotD is complete, I will be re-editing early chapters! So be sure to tune in from time to time to check 'em out!**

**I don't own Winx Club!**

* * *

><p><em>With every glow, it grew stronger and stronger.<em>

_With every declaration, it grew brighter and brighter._

_With every ounce of strength, it grew bigger and bigger._

_With every single one of our hearts, for our friendship, it became invincible._

_We became invincible._

* * *

><p>"Stop trying to get away!" the Tecna copy said, clearly annoyed as she grabbed Tessa by the ankle. She yanked forcefully, causing the poor girl to cry out and crash onto the ground, the copy hovering over her, sneering<p>

"I don't see why she had to create me to defeat you," the copy said. "Your magic is so weak..." She suddenly stopped. "Your magic...that's it, isn't it? She could sense the magic coming from this!" She started to reach towards Tessa's neck.

Thinking that the copy was going to strangle her, Tessa kicked her in the stomach. The breath whooshed out of the copy, causing her to bend over.

"You...little...!" she wheezed. Tessa stood up shakily, her breathing ragged.

"I'm going to kill you!" it shrieked, taking a step towards the girl. "I'll gut you like a fish and feast upon your insides myself!"

Tessa backed away slightly, but couldn't resist taking a jab. "Look how well that worked out. And, for your information, that was more that I wanted to know."

The copy screeched with fury and lunged at her, but Tessa ducked out of the way just in time.

"Get back here!" the copy shrilled. "Get back here so I can wring your neck!"

"You know," Tessa mused thoughtfully, "that makes me want to go over there less."

With a cry of fury, the copy launched herself at Tessa again, only to find herself clawing at empty air. Tessa hovered a few feet above her, breathing raipidly.

"Think you're clever?" Tecna Copy snarled. "I'll show you!" With blinding speed, she shot up towards Tessa and grabbed the girl by the throat. The copy smiled coldly.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she taunted.

"You're...showing...too much emotion..." Tessa managed to say.

Tecna Copy's smile widened. "That's why I was created," she hissed. "I was created to touch your deepest fear." The copy's smile stretched across her face. "I'm here to make sure you die a broken girl." She squeezed Tessa's throat even tighter.

"No."

Confusion spread across the copy's face. "What?"

"No."

"I heard you!"

"Then why...did...you ask?" Tessa wheezed.

Annoyance bubbled up inside the copy. "Shut up," she snarled. "I was going to make your death painful, but I think it'd be better for both of us to kill you quickly! I'll do it to just shut you up!"

Tessa smiled, despite herself. "No."

A sizzling sound was heard. The copy cried out and loosened her hold on Tessa. She stared at her hand, which was covered in burns, before glaring fiercely at Tessa. "You little...!"

"You see..." Tessa was surrounded by a bright purple light. "I don't feel like dying today."

With a cry, she lifted her arms and shot the purple energy right into the night sky.

"No..." the copy mumured, before shrieking. "NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>The tune was beautiful. It played everywhere. It filled her mind, her soul, and even the breeze seemed to be swaying to the tune. Her entire being seemed to thrive off of that tune.<p>

It was awful.

Melody jumped as another blast of dark energy was fired at her. "Can't you stop trying to kill me for two minutes?!" she yelled.

Musa Copy shook her head, before bringing the bow across the violin strings, causing another wave of dark energy to shoot at Melody.

"Great," the girl muttered. "Just great."

Musa Copy had no emotion on her face. Just a blank, vacant stare as she tried to brutally murder the girl in front of her.

Yup. Real friendly.

Melody twisted her body in midair, spinning her around, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her dad had taught her this move hundreds of times. He had done it a lot when he was back in school at Red Fountain—surely she could pull it off, too!

The dark energy wrapped around her. Melody squeezed her eyes her tighter. _**Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm...**_

She slammed into the ground and grunted, knowing that there would be a giant bruise on her back if she lived through this expierence.

The move her dad taught her did work! Pretty impressive, considering she hadn't tried that move out since she was thirteen.

The copy's face remained impassive as she—it?— asked, "Why don't you want to die?"

Melody faltered. The copy lowered her violin, studying Melody, looking geniunely curious.

Well, at least she wasn't trying to murder her.

"Um...I want to live."

"Dying would be so much easier, though."

Melody was silent.

The copy continued. "People work so hard to live, only to lose it all by dying. Wouldn't not living be so much easier?" The copy locked eyes with the girl before her. "Why use something that you'll just lose?"

There was a long pause. The copy lifted her violin.

"Just give up."

With that, she brought the bow across the strings, firing the dark energy. It hit Melody dead-on.

Nothing happened.

"Life is something you live." Melody looked up. She was smiling. "You can't truly live, though, because you're a copy of something that's already living. Am I right?"

The Musa copy didn't answer. She tilted her head, curious. She didn't look like a murderer...

"There is a meaning to everyone's life. You just have to figure out what it is." Melody opened her hand, and a blast of red light shot out. "Maybe, one day, you can find yours."

* * *

><p><em>No matter where you go, you'll always have to suffer that same stupid name...<em>

"Thunder Cloud!"

Several clouds formed around her. The loud, echoing sound of thunder rang in her ears.

"Lightning Strike!"

Lightning shot from the clouds, aiming for her target. Unfortunatly, the target dodged just in the knick of time.

"Pathetic," Layla Copy sneered. "I have more power in my pinky than you do in your whole body!"

Angie shook with rage. "Come closer and say that right in my face," she spat. "Let's see how you like it then!" She rubbed her hands together, and lightning shot from them.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Layla mocked. "Try coming up with decent threats, half-breed."

**_There it is again..._**

Layla Copy laughed. "You haven't forgotten, have you? What happened all those years ago?"

Angie clenched her fists. "Shut up."

"You'er supposed to be the daughter of a wizard and a fairy. You're supposed to be powerful, strong." Layla flew slightly towards Angie. "But instead, you're frail! You're weak! You're a failure to me and your father!"

Angie's knuckles began to turn white. "Shut up."

"You can't silence me, half-breed. You're pathetic! You were born without magic for so long; even now, you can barely use them! You pathetic half-breed."

Silence.

"Yes, that's right. You're no more than a small, weakling, pathetic little-"

"Oh, _come on. _Can't you come up with better insults?"

The copy's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Angie was grinning from ear-to-ear. "My mom doesn't care whether or not I have powers. Sure, she was happy when I finally developed them, but she never expected me to be all-powerful. Being a cross makes me different; special. And you know what? I adjusted to that name a long time ago. It's annoying that that's all people can come up with."

A blue light was beginning to surround her. "You're a coward who uses words to get to people," Angie continued. "Well, you know what? Come up with better insults and stop your babbling; I'm done dealing with the insults."

With that, a beam of light was swept into the air, and by now, a circle of multi-colored lights became visible in the night sky, lighting up everything within miles.

* * *

><p>In the very center of this circle of light was Lily. With each light that was shot up, it was also followed by several lockets that swirled around Lily. The girl didn't question why they all had the same shaped lockets; she just knew they had to get out of here. And these lockets were the key to that.<p>

Her own green locket was floating a few inches above her palm. Lily studied it curiously. What kind of locket had her mother given her?

The magical kind, of course (duh).

The locket flew open; inside were several sections, each holding a different picture. First was a girl with fiery red hair, then flipped towards the next one. And so it continued, until it finally landed on the last picture; her mom.

As she glanced at the other lockets, she briefly noticed they each had a different picture; the red locket had a girl with fiery red hair; the gold one had a girl with blonde hair; the pink was one with sandy-colored hair; the purple one held a girl with pink hair; the red one had a girl with dark blue hair; the blue one had a girl brownish-reddish hair.

All of whom (_Coincidentally, _Lily thought) looked like her friends.

The light was getting warmer; it was time to let it shine.

From different spaces of the vast forest, seven different voices all called out at once, their voices echoing throughout the woods together.

_"MAGIC CONVERGENCE!"_

From seven different locations, there were cries of surprise, shock, and pain.

All was silent.


	26. Portals and Breakthroughs

**I am going to make it my early New Years resolution for 2013(or late resolution of 2012; however you wanna look at it) I intend to finish this story before the New Year begins! Or at least sometime during January; if I can't finish this before or on New Years, this will be complete before February of 2013.**

**And remember, once Secret of the Diary is complete, early chapters are to be re-edited, so remember to tune in from time to time and look at them!**

**I don't own Winx Club! Only my characters, the plotline, and...no, that's it. **

* * *

><p>Lily blinked slowly. What just happened?"<p>

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, sounding concerned.

"I feel dizzy," she replied, faltering slightly. Wait, how does one falter in mid-air? She'd never flown before she had come to Alfea, so of course she didn't know...maybe your wings stop working? Maybe she should try that out sometime...yeah, some kind of expierement. It's not everyday one learns how to fly, right?

"Catch her! She's falling!" another voice cried frantically.

_**Wait, who's falling? Am I falling? I guess that that's what this sudden breeze is, huh?**_

Two pairs of hands grabbed her wrists. She wobbled slightly, trying to clear her vision. There were two people...one on her right, one on her left. They must be the ones who had grabbed her! Right, right...

Nothing made sense at the moment. Who were they again?

"It makes sense," the one on her right said."She just helped us use powerful magic."

"I guess that's understandable," another voice on her left admitted. "Without her, I'd probably be dead by now." Her voice turned bitter. "Stupid copy!"

There was a murmur. "You had a copy, too?" another voice asked, sounding shaky.

"My mom," the left voice said, still sounding sour. "But like I said, if it weren't for Lily, I'd be dead."

"Wasn't me who helped..." Lily managed to mumble. "Locket..." she gasped. "Where's the locket?!" She looked around frantically, all feelings of diziness gone, suddenly remembering where she was, and what she was doing. "Where's my locket?"

"You mean one of the many lockets that are spinning in a circle?" the voice on her left asked. Lily blinked twice, realizing it was Angie, who was pointing at seven fast-moving objects swirling in a circle. "Probably making a portal somewhere."

"How do you know it's a portal?" It was Melody.

"Because what else can look creepy and all different dimension-y?" was Angie's responce. "I don't know; they have that portal feel to it. You know, the kind of sense that portals have."

"That makes no sense!" the voice to her right said. Tessa, Lily realized. She let out a sigh of relief. It sounded like they were all okay. She made a mental note to tell her friends to never leave her alone in the woods again; it was _creepy. _

"It shouldn't make sense!" Angie snapped. "It's magic! It's not _supposed_ to make sense!"

"Good!"

"Good!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"BE QUIET!" Ruby's voice shouted, inturrupting their one-word arguement. Everyone (and by 'everyone', Tessa and Angie) automatically quieted down, and Lily finally managed to stand (or fly; however you want to look at it) without their support.

"Look!" She pointed at the swirling portal (or whatever it was). "Listen."

For several moments, all was silent. Then:

"Where do you wish to go?"

Starr's eyes widended. "Portals can talk?" she asked dumbly. She had yet to process what was really happening. Rose shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her arm, which was covered in scratches.

There was a sigh. "We are forming a portal. But we are the voices of your mothers, here to help you in your time of need...or confusion. A very good charm, to be precise." The voice sounded smug. "I came up with it myself."

Angie groaned. "I just battled a copy of my mom and watched her get eaten by light. I am _so _not in the mood for anything even closely related to mothers right now."

Rose gave a tentive nod. "I agree," she said in a small voice.

The portal gave a sigh, and spoke in a different voice. "Who do you think gave you the lockets?"

"Mom?" Tessa asked hesitantly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Well, not really me. We're your lockets."

There was another long pause, before Melody announced: "I still don't get it."

The voices switched again, this time to a more gentler tone. "We don't understand it that much, either; but you have to trust us. Now, where do you want to go? Alfea? Home?"

The seven glanced at each other.

"Since when did we all have lockets?" Starr wondered out loud. "I mean...weird, right?"

"Not now, Starr," a new voice spoke. "If you ask your mothers, they'll explain this entire thing to you. Now, where would you like to go? Alfea is safe; then again, Griselda is probably ready to kill you for sneaking out, so maybe home?"

"No," was Ruby's automatic responce.

"No?" came the first voice that had spoken, sounding surprised. "Why not? You're gravely injured, and Lily here is very exahusted from expelling the magic from the lockets."

Said girl blinked. "Expelling the magic?" she asked slowly.

"You can ask your mothers together," the gentle voice said. "But you desire to go somewhere, otherwise this portal would not be up; where is it you wish to go?"

There was a pause as all the girls glanced at each other, all coming to the exact same conclusion, the one they had been intending to go to when they set out on this trip.

"Take us to Faragonda."

* * *

><p>The old woman's arms rose, and she was jerked violently to the side, hitting a tree with enough force for her head to rattle. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate.<p>

"Full-fledged fairy or no," came the bored voice of Emmiline, "you're still very old and slow. That gives me a direct advantage. Not to mention that I can control your shadow like a puppet." She grinned wickedly. "Which means I can control _you _like a puppet."

"You...won't get away...with this," Faragonda managed to say through a haze of pain.

Peals of cold laughter came from Emmiline. "I got away with it when you sealed me in that cursed diary instead of killing me! You always were so merciful; it's pathetic, you know. I would've escaped eventually, without the help of those girls or no. They just sped up the process. I'll thank them by giving them a painless death."

"You will not involve any of my students, including first years!" The Headmistress managed to stand, a glowing ball of light in her hands.

"They became involved the moment they touched that stupid book. I honestly didn't expect them to burn it; then again, they did use magic. So maybe I did expect them to do something of the sort." She shrugged. "But what does it matter? I'm free. Free to kill you, free to kill Pearl, once I find that coward, free to suck all the magic from all of the Magic Dimensions! I will be the most powerful fairy alive, and I will defeat you, once and for all!"

Hundreds of years ago, Emmiline had been a sixteen year-old girl, shy and confused, but learned quickly and was kind. This was not the Emmiline she remembered.

"What happened to you, Emma?" Faragonda called softly. The Chaos fairy stiffined at the sound of her old nickname.

"What was that?" she whispered, her voice dangerously quiet.

"You're not Emma," Faragonda stated simply. "The real Emma was kind...a simple heartbreak and some teasing were surely not enough to cause her to turn into a bloodthirsty monster."

Her dark black eyes flickered into a soft hazel for a few moments, before turning back to normal. The Headmistress felt her spirit lift slightly, and pressed on. She was getting to her!

"What happened? What did we do?"

Her eyes flickered back to hazel. "My powers were announcened...everyone seemed to understand but me. That awful girl came up to me and started calling me 'Greek Freak'. I didn't understand; I didn't understand at all! You and Pearl drifted away, looking afraid to even approach me!"

Black, hazel. Black, hazel. Her eyes were flickering constantly, making the old Headmistress slightly dizzy. "I was alone. All I had was it...my shadow. It kept me company. It whispered in my ear, saying I need revenge against those who spoke against me or turned their backs on me. For a long time, I refused to. But..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "Aden came. I had a crush on him, but he really only liked that wretched girl, Lily. He...he used me. He used me in some sort of game. But then you and Pearl came back, and I was happy for the moment. Really, I was. My heart may have been broken, but I had my friends back!"

For several long moments, they stayed hazel, before breifly flickering to black, then hazel again.

"Then it started to whisper about my family. How I should visit them after so long. It knew how to open a portal back home, so I agreed. I went home...only to find it destroyed. Where my house once stood was nothing but splintering wood and ash. Corpses littered the place. No one seemed to notice me appear out of nowhere; no one noticed as I vanished again. I never understood what happened, but I knew this: my family was dead. Iris, Damian, mother, father, and my little brothers. All of them, dead!"

Tears were starting to leak out of the now-hazel eyes.

"I don't understand what happened after that," she whispered. "Only bits and pieces; I was left in a dark room, talking to nobody but myself, and occasionally the shadow. I caught glimpses...horrible glimpses. I saw the horrified face of the girl who hated me, and the corpse of the one who broke my hurt. It scared me...I was all alone! All alone!"

She had been under a spell. During that time, she had been under a spell. By her own shadow.

Emmiline let out a bitter laugh. "Fairy of chaos," she said sourly. "I realized I could manipulate other shadows; I could control them and their owners, but it seems the only shadow I could not control was my own."

"You'll be fine," Faragonda said, reaching out for her old friend. "You're no longer being controlled."

Just then, a swirling pink portal opened above her head, and seven first-year fairies landed right on top of Emmiline.

Ruby, who had the luck to be on the bottom, noticed Faragonda first. "Headmistress Faragonda!" she gasped. "Are you okay? Where's Emmiline?"

"You're on top of her," came the panicked responce of the Headmistress. She had reached through! But now...who knows what happened? Had it all been a trick, or had Emmiline gone back under the spell?

An explosion of dark magic exploded beneath them, sending the seven girls flying into the air, where they managed to catch themselves. Emmiline looked up, and this time, her eyes returned to their same midnight black.

Yup, it had gone back under the spell.

_**"She came close to escaping my grasp,"**_her mouth said, but a different voice filtered through the air. **_"But you are not the one who was meant to free her. No, no one will free her. I have been her puppet for many years before she discovered her magic; now, she is mine to control."_**

Dark energy swirled around her. Emmiline's face stretched into an impossibly wide smile.

_**"Now, you will all die!" **_

Starr rolled her eyes. "Okay, seriously," she said, suddenly angry. It seemed she had finally come to her senses again. "I am _sick _of hearing that stupid line! So, you know what? We're gonna kick your shadowy butt!" Her hands glowed. She may be untrained, but she was most certainly angry. A dangerous combination.

Ruby grinned. "You're right, Starr." Her eyes narrowed in determination. "Let's get 'em."


	27. Join

**Okay, so maybe I won't get it done on New Years, considering it's way past that...**

**...and I doubt I'm gonna be finishing this before the end of January...**

**ehehehe...^^;...**

**DON'T OWN WINX CLUB!**

**Let's get this chapter started! *laughs nervously***

* * *

><p><em>They're here.<em>

_They're here. _

_What do I do? What do I do? _

**Stop them. Stop them. Kill them.**

_But...but why? _

**They'll destroy us both. We must fight back.**

_I can't...I don't want to!_

**Everyone wants to kill you. You must kill them before they can get to you. Kill them. Kill them all.**

_Sometimes I think it'd be better to die. I don't want to do this anymore. Please, let me stop! Please, just let them defeat me! I don't want to do this anymore!_

**Fool! You must! I command you!**

_I can't. __I won't. You may control my body, but you don't control my soul!_

**You're right. I don't control your soul, but I control your body. If**** you shall not kill them, _I _will!**

* * *

><p>"It's like she's been born to kill us!" Angie complained as she stood up from the ground, grimacing as a jolt of pain shot up her leg.<p>

"She's being possessed by a creature of darkness!" Faragonda informed her through clenched teeth, her heels digging into the Earth as she struggled to hold the barrier that was currently protecting them. "Her magic is bound to be stronger."

"Oh, gee. That information helps us a ton," Starr muttered sarcastically. She clasped her hands together and slowly seperated them, her eyes fixed on a small ball of light that started to slowly grow bigger.

"Let me out of the barrier," she ground out, struggling to keep the small ball growing.

Faragonda shook her head firmly. "I won't endanger the lives of my students. Don't strain yourself. I promised to take on Emmiline. Not any of you. This is not your fight."

"She also said she wanted to fight fair," Melody grumbled. "Look how true _that _statement turned out to be."

Starr managed to make the ball slightly bigger than her fist. "C'mon," she grumped, "lemme out. I need to...I need to..." She let out a cry and lurched forward, smashing into the Headmistress. Startled, the woman dropped the barrier, and Starr sent her ball of energy towards Emmiline.

"Honestly," came the irritated voice of the chaos fairy. "Is that the best you can do?"

Ruby slung Starr's arm over her shoulder, helping the girl stand upright. "You're insane!" she snarled at the girl.

Emmiline let out a slight giggle. "Temper," she sang, wagging her index finger back and forth. "You may have defeated my copies, but you can't defeat me."

"Stupid witch," Tessa muttered.

The dark fairy cackled. "I am most certainly not a witch, my dear. I am far, _far _worse."

Her body went slack, and the crazed look left her eyes as she slumped forward. Her shadow rose from the ground beneath her, abandoning the body.

_**"No more games," **_it hissed. _**"Once I'm done with you, I'll go after that coward, Pearl. Then it's off to destroy the entire dimension."**_

"That's the thing I don't get," Lily mused. "Why is it that all bad guys want world domination, or to destroy it? I mean, it's not even original anymore."

The shadow's black eyes narrowed. _**"Don't mock me."**_

"Watch me," the girl shot back.

Tessa grabbed her friend's shoulder and yanked her back. "Are you crazy?" she hissed. "Provoking that thing is suicide!"

"I have an idea," Lily whispered back. "Just let me do this."

"And let you die?" Rose interjected. "Not a chance!"

The shadow grinned, showing a mouth that was nothing more than a black hole. _**"Listen to them," **_it urged. **_"You'll die anyway. It'll be better for it to be quick and painless. Just be a good little fairy, or I'll make sure that your death is slow and painful."_**

Angie sighed loudly. "I've been hearing the death thing all night," she told the shadow, annoyance lacing her words. "And frankly, it's getting really annoying. So just. Shut. UP!"

With that, she spun in several fast circles until she became a whirling blur, stirring up the trees around her. All but Faragonda and Emmiline showed struggle on staying on their feet.

_**"Weather magic," **_the shadow mused. _**"It's another form of dark magic, you know."**_

_"SHUT UP!"_ came Angie's voice._ YOU THINK I'M HERE TO LISTEN TO YOU LECTURE ME!? 'CAUSE I'LL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, SHADOW THING! YOU HAVE _NO _RIGHT TO LECTURE ME ON _ANYTHING!"

The whirlwind Angie created suddenly slackened, only to be replaced by bolts of lightning. The weather fairy stood in the center of it all, eyes flashing angrily.

"CALM DOWN!" Ruby yelled to her. "You'll kill us all at this rate!"

"I just want that _thing _to die!" Angie yelled back.

The shadow gave her a wide grin. It seemed to melt into the ground, slinking back towards the fallen body.

"You don't know how rich your hatred is, Angie," Emmiline mumbled, standing up and stretching. "It's beautiful. But if you don't mind, I'd like to destroy you and your friends now."

* * *

><p>The funny thing about magic was that it was almost impossible to revive something that had been burned. It would work if you had its ashes, but normally, they would have been blown away by that time. And it was next to impossible to bring it back by memory alone if you wanted the exact thing.<p>

Several ashes floated in the wind. It wasn't flowing with it. It just floated there. Not moving. Not doing a single thing.

"What idiots," a female voice sniffed. "They just _had _to burn it and free her, didn't they?"

"They didn't know," a boy's voice told her, sounding tired.

"But it's still so _stupid," _the girl complained. "Don't they study magical seals?"

"They're freshman."

There was a loud 'hmmph!'. "I was a freshman, too, but I know about it!"

"You've been dead for over two hundred years."

The ashes shifted slightly, as though something were agitating them.

"I don't have time for this! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I'm not going to lose my chance."

All was silent for several moments, before the sounds of two hands joining together echoed around the area. The female voice was a hushed whisper, and said only one word:

_"Join."_

The ashes rose and fell, swirling 'round and 'round. A purple light was produced, and a bright flash of light made everything go white.

By the time it faded, the ashes had disappeared, leaving an empty booklet in its place.


	28. Ghosts

**If you want to know about my absense, read my profile.**

**I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

><p>She stood frozen, watching her friends battle.<p>

Her powers were useless against the girl...shadow? Whatever. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was trying to figure out a way to defeat Emmiline...her shadow?

Whatever. It still didn't matter.

_**Don't count on it.**_

Her hand flew to the locket, hoping to protect herself.

_**What do you hope to achieve? Nothing. You're all doomed. You've been doomed since the beginning. I've seen to that.**_

"You're not her," she whispered out loud. Her friends were still battling. She was rooted to the spot, forced to cope with that cold, horrible voice. "You're not Emmiline."

_**In a way, I am.**_

A cold feeling made its way up and down her cheek, as though cold fingers were carrassing it. It chuckled, sending shivers down her spine.

_**Everyone has a shadow, caused by light. It's a perfect example, really. There is no darkness without light, and there is no good without evil. Without both, there is nothing to keep the world balanced. Good and evil cannot exist without each other, just as shadows cannot exist without life.**_

"What does this have to do with anything?" she whispered. It pained her to watch her friends get hurt so badly. She could almost hear the sound of blasts being fired, powerful balls of energy, and the maniac laughter that ripped from the girl's throat.

_Make it stop! _a voice begged. She didn't know if it was her own, or someone else's. It sounded like someone else's. _I don't want this anymore! Make it stop! Make it stop!_

**_I saw everything about_ her...** it was hissing it that cold, horrible voice. _**Her hopes, her desires, her regrets, her fears...her anger. I just...amplified it a little. Because of her power, it didn't benifet just her, but me also. I was able to control her, something all shadows longed to do.**_

She knew she would probably never look at her own shadow the same way ever again. Not without remembering this moment.

_**Oh, so pretty, **_it crooned, the cold feeling continuing to brush down her cheek. _**Just like the last Lily she knew. Oh, how her heart brimmed with hatred at the thought of that girl! It was beautiful. I could've started my reign then, but I had to bide my time. I had to wait for the right moment...when she was truly ready.**_

Her friend's voices seemed to distant now. She could hear their cries, but she was still unable to move.

_**Your face is so much more...kind. So less haughty. As being part of Emmiline, I couldn't help but feel the same burning hatred for her. They were all the same to me, though. All the same...**_

Horrible images danced in her mind. It was like she was sharing their memories, feeling its insanity, barely contained. The thought was scary, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It didn't work.

_**I relished her last moments, you know... **_it purred. _**Would you like to see?**_

"Get away from me!" she shouted. "I don't want to see _anything!"_

The battle before her, already blurring, now completely vanished. Instead, it was replaced with an Alfea dorm, but it was decorated in an old-fashion style. Four girls sat near a fireplace, talking quietly so she had to strain to hear them.

_"She's an absolute menace!" one of the girl's were saying. "I am only doing what I can to protect this school!"_

_"Why haven't you talked to the Headmistress, Lily?" another girl asked._

Lily...

The Lily from the past. The one Emmiline hated so much.

_"I have," Lily grumbled. "The Headmistress thinks her daughter's friend is harmless. 'She just needs to be trained,' she told me. Ha! What a fool. I can sense evil magic when I can! But I am only a beginner. No one will believe me until my powers are far more advanced, and by that time, it will be too late. If it were any other person, I would feel pity. But she is no regular fairy! Something about her is...awful. I can sense it, but no one else can!"_

_Another one of her friend's patted her on the back. "They will discover her true self soon, Lily. I know they will."_

_Lily gave her a grave look. "But will it be on time?" She toyed with something on her finger. It was...an engagment ring?_

_The third girl noticed her fideting with the ring. "You two will make a lovely couple." _

She wrinkled her nose. Many people married young a long time ago, but...really? That just seemed...weird.

_"I suppose so, but the actual wedding won't be until after I finish Alfea." Lily smiled sadly. "I wish he had done it under more romantic terms, though. Courting me in front of her like that...it felt too cruel. Seeing someone's heart get broken...I can't help but feel I've taken it too far."_

_Her friend patted her gently on the shoulder. "It will be fine," she assured her._

_"We're going down for supper," another piped up. "Will you join us?"_

_"No. Maybe in a few minutes. Let me stay here, though."_

They were...engaged. But...Aden had died...his heart ripped to shreds a few days before Lily was killed...

**_NO!_**

_"Oh, what a lovely ring."_

_She jumped up, startled, but took a defensive position, ready to fire at a moments notice. "Who are you, and what do you want?"_

_"Oh, isn't it obvious, Lily?" _

_In the corner of a room, taken by shadows, a figure emerged. She stepped out into the light, and she became visible. A girl, pale and tall, wearing knee-length boots and a long black dress, wings fluttering behind her. She was smiling, but there was nothing sincere about it._

_"You!" Lily hissed. "I knew I felt a dark presence in this room!"_

_"Yes. You're such a genius, aren't you?" Emmiline's smile turned darker._

_"What do you want, you beast?" Lily demanded._

_"Oh, what an ugly name! Really, how unoriginal! Couldn't you be a bit more...creative?" Emmiline let out a snort. _

_"Answer me!"_

_Emmiline's eyes flashed, but her face stayed exactly the same. "Watch your tongue, you vile witch, or I will cut it out."_

_"Who are you calling a witch?!"_

_Emmiline's eyes drifted towards the girl's hand. "Like I said, that's a lovely ring. Would you mind if I look at it?" She held out her hand, and the ring came flying off of Lily's finger and into her palm._

_"Ah, yes, I remember," she murmured. "I didn't get a good glance at it when Aden was giving it to you, but now that I look at it, it is indeed beautiful." She slipped it onto her own finger. "I wonder what it would have been like if he had given it to me instead of you."_

_"That is mine!" Lily snapped, ignoring her last sentence._

This couldn't be happening, she told herself over and over again.

But it was.

_"Yes...it is, isn't it?" Emmiline's face twisted into a fierce scowl. "Because of you, I fell for him. Because of you, my heart was broken when he revealed his true intentions!"_

_"I told him my suspicions," Lily told her stoutly. "He could sense it, too. Lord only knows why no one else has! You have a darkness inside you, something that not even you can control, you fool! The more you learn to use your magic, the more that thing inside of you becomes more dangerous! I am doing this not for my sake, but for the school's, and yours!"_

_Emmiline let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, for _my _sake, you say? Does playing petty jokes and tricks make me want to go away? Do you just take some sort of sick amusement in my pain?" She threw the ring on the ground._

_Lily's face was as hard as stone. She didn't step forward to retrieve it. "If I felt pity for a creature of darkness, I would be no soilder for good. But I can give you this advice: return home to your family."_

_Emmiline stopped, confusion and sadness replacing rage. _

_"Yes, your family," Lily urged. "Iris, Damian, your parents and younger brothers...and the newborn baby."_

_"Newborn?" she whispered. "The baby...has been born?"_

_"Yes...they are worried about you. Wondering where you are. What kind of person would you be if you let such an evil creature control you, and got rid of the family?"_

_Emmiline froze, tears welling in her eyes. The room brightened slightly as the darkness retreated. "Mama...and Papa...Iris," she managed to croak._

_"Yes. You can return to them. All you need to do is leave..."_

**"NO!"**

_Lily stopped, startled. Emmiline's body shuddered, and the hazel eyes turned a dark, vicious black. _

**"You are indeed clever for using her family against her," **_the shadow hissed, a grudging admiration in its voice. It stepped forward._ **"But I worked far too hard to lose her now."**

_Lily's eyes flashed with pity. "You...the darkness inside of her. You have taken over," she said flatly._

_Emmiline's mouth smirked._ **"Smart girl for figuring it out," **_it continued. It bent down and picked up the ring Emmiline had thrown on the ground earlier._ **"And getting married, too...I almost feel bad I had to kill the boy."**

_Lily looked like she had been slapped. "Kill...him?"_

**"He's been dead for days, girl. There's nothing like fresh hatred..." **_it mused._

_The other fairy was trembling in anger. "For the sake of everyone in the Magix Dimension, I will purify you now," she hissed._

**"Ah...but not in this lifetime."**

The sound of energy balls being fired filled the air. There were screams, and none of them came from Emmiline's mouth. She turned away, unable to look at the horrible scene before her.

_**Yes...that is exactly what will happen to you...dear Lily.**_

_"Lily..."_

_"Lily?"_

_"Lily!"_

_"LILY!"_

The voices of her friends were faint, and distant. It was so cold...they couldn't pull her out, either. She was trapped in the cold. The feeling of a blade against her arm was strong, which was mildly surprising. Everything else was just so...dull.

_"Come back to us, girl. You are of no use to us as a corpse," _a new voice demanded.

At once, her senses came back. Lily fell to the ground, and the coldness vanished. Her arm was bleeding badly, and her cheek was bruised, but otherwise she was fine.

"Lily! You're alright!"

Looking up, she caught sight of Starr, whose face was smudged with dirt and covered in scratches and bruises. She had a single black eye, and her hair was mussed up, and the look of exahustion was written on her face, clear as day. "You were just standing there as the shadow envloped you!"

"I couldn't use my powers," she croaked. "The lockets were no help. The magic was drained out of them. I...I couldn't do anything. I was pathetic."

Emmiline's body was convulsing wildly. _**"So much energy,"**_the shadow's voice crooned. **_"Yes...I will maniuplate you all! You are all my puppets! Mine to control! Mine to do whatever I please!"_**

"Oh, my, you've certainly gone senile, now, haven't you?"

Emmiline's head whipped around, searching for the source of the voice. _**"Who dares inturrupt my victory?!"**_

"Awfully arrogant, too. Really, it's quite distasteful to see."

_It was that voice. The one that brought her back to her senses._

Two wisps came from the ground, twisting around and forming the shapes of a boy and a girl. The girl had her arms crossed, a look of disdain on her face.

"Lily!" Faragonda said, sounding mildly surprised.

"Lily," the current Lily whispered.

"Lily?" Tessa asked.

_**"Lily,"** _the shadow hissed, venom dripping from its words.

"Isn't she...um, dead?" Starr asked. Angie elbowed her in the side.

"Hello, Emmiline. Or whatever you are. It's impossible to tell the difference now." She let out a dainty sniff of disgust. Even though she was transparent, she was pretty, with dark hair and a long, purple dress. She floated several feet off the ground, and she stared down at Emmiline's body and into the shadow's eyes with a smirk on her face. "At least the ugliness is the same."

The shadow let out a snarl. _**"I cannot kill you again...but I can relish throwing you into a pit of nothingness and watch your soul wither away."**_

"Mmm..." Lily seemed to consider this.

"We don't have a lot of time," the boy next to her hissed. He had sandy colored hair, and old-fashioned looking clothes that were unmistakably the uniforms of Red Fountain.

"You're right, Aden," Lily agreed. "Let's get this over with and vanquish this creature."

Emmiline let out a rasping laugh. _**"You cannot vanquish me! I am far too powerful for mere spirits like you."**_

Lily raised a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, no?" she sneered. "Watch me."

She clasped hands with the ghost named Aden, and lifted her other into the air. At her command, little specks of black rose into the air, spiraling togetherl.

"What are they doing?" Ruby whispered.

Ghost Lily's eyes snapped towards the current one. "Use your magic, girl!" she snapped. "We cannot do this by spiritual power alone."

The current Lily blinked. "But...how? I have no magic inside of me. I'm...I'm a fairy with barely any powers."

_You are strong. _

_You are ready. _

_You are powerful._

_You can do this._

Lily lifted her hand and shot a blast of light at the swirling black cloud. It glowed a bright white before expanding, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Emmiline's body began to smoke, and it let out a shriek of rage and pain. The ghosts didn't flinch.

"Emmiline!" Ghost Lily called.

Emmiline's head snapped towards her. Her eyes were hazel, the shadow stunned out of her by the use of her name.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

The light grew brighter, and Emmiline's body began to smoke badly. Her mouth opened, and black smoke poured out of it. Squirming in the blinding light, the shadow shrieked and writhed in agony as the light slowly ate it away. It a matter of moments, it was gone, leaving nothing more than the echo of its cries of pain.

Finally, the light faded away. Where the light cloud of ashes had been was a small book. With a start, the current Lily realized it was the diary they had burned.

Ghost Lily took the book and placed it in the current Lily's hands. "Don't burn it this time."

"Lily!" Aden hissed.

The others flew over, some tired or even awed while staring at the ghosts.

"Are you telling me these guys are the jerks who drove Emmiline into a murderous rage?" Angie asked, none too kindly.

Aden flinched, and Ghost Lily's eyes flashed with sadness. Faragonda gave the tiniest frown.

"She sensed darkness inside of Emmiline," the current Lily piped up. Everyone's attention shifted towards her. "She...she sensed the shadow. She tried to convince the Headmistress she was dangerous, but no one believed her, because she was a first year with undeveloped magic. She had to find different methods to get rid of her."

"By bullying?" Rose asked, sounding outraged. "That doesn't justify her actions!"

"No, it doesn't," a new voice agreed.

Emmiline staggered over, her body smoking. She looked like a wreck, but her eyes were young and joyful. "But she tried to do the right thing. I was a fool for believing I could control such a monster. I was a fool to leave...my destiny did not lie with Alfea."

"Maybe not," the ghost murmured. She was beginning to fade away. "Even though...I am sorry. Sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like...if we had been..."

She disappeared, her last words echoing in the clearing.

Emmiline's body was beginning to fade away as well.

"You're...leaving?" Rose asked, her voice quivering.

Faragonda nodded. "She was meant to die a long time ago. It is time for her to let go."

Emmiline smiled. A true, geniune smile. "Maybe...maybe I will see them. Mama, Papa, Iris...the baby. I hope that in their hearts, they can find it to forgive me."

With that, she closed her eyes. The sun came up, and she disappeared, right along with the shadows.


	29. Epilouge

**Welcome to the last chapter of 'The Secret of the Diary'. Early chapters will be edited, so you can keep checking back to look at those!**

**Wow...almost two years and it's finally over. It's kind of hard to believe...**

**I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

><p><em>Several months later<em>

"Finally! I was beginning to think that Alfea didn't have a vacation time!"

Lily looked out the window, staring the courtyard, where students were beginning to trickle out, preparing to return home. She wasn't necessarily talking to anyone. Her friends were busy packing, something that she finished several hours ago.

"We may be magical, but we have more in common with humans than you think," Angie sniffed. Her clothes were currently folding themselves and being placed in a suitcase. In fact...it looked like her only suitcase.

"No magic allowed outside of classrooms," Tessa said distractedly, typing rapidly on her computer.

"Aw, c'mon!" Angie complained. "It's break. I've been using magic way before I even came to Alfea. You can't expect me to stop now just 'cause I'm a student here!"

Tessa ignored her and continued typing.

Letting out an irritated huff, Angie redirected her attention back to Lily, who was still staring out the window.

"I wonder what my mom has to show me," Lily mused. "She said it was a big surprise."

"Did she say you'd like it?" Starr asked.

Lily frowned. "She never said anything like that. She kind of avoids answering direct questions. Which is why I didn't know about Alfea or my powers until a couple months ago..."

"I know how you feel," Melody mumbled, sprawled on a mattress.

"Hey, I just made that bed!" Lily protested. Melody ignored her and continued to stay on the mattress. Sighing, Lily looked back out the window. "Are the others done yet?"

"Ruby hasn't finished packing yet," Angie said. "Ruby's helping her. I hope they hurry up! My mom's supposed to be here any moment now!" She craned her neck to look out the window. "I can't wait to show my brother's what I learned at Alfea. Let's see them call me a little girl now...!"

Starr gave her a strange look. "I need to tell Pearl the news," she said quietly. "In all of the craziness, I had forgotten all about her. Someone...someone should tell her the news."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Her voice took a sadder tone, and she returned her attention to the window.

A lot had changed in the past few months.

Ever since that fight in the woods, there was still fear that even though the shadow was extinguished, its words still haunted them. Darkness did not exist without light, and light did not exist without darkness. There was still a change it was alive.

Faragonda once again sealed away the diary in the hidden room, using stronger protective charms than what she had used over three hundred years ago. Hopefully, no one would be seeing that room again for a long, long time.

The girls had switched dorms, this one smaller than the original one, but it would do. Anything to keep them from the diary. No matter how unlikely it was that the shadow would come back, their paranoia was enough to keep them training to fight harder.

Gradually, as the months wore on, and everything was quiet, the girls allowed themselves to relax. Maybe it was foolish, but now that it was the end of the semester, it seemed to dawn on them that it wouldn't come back.

The door opened, and Ruby's head popped in. "Hey, we're finished," she said. "Ready to come on down?"

"I still don't see how you couldn't have used magic," Angie grumbled. "We're on break! They can't punish us for using a little magic, right? Besides, it's not like we haven't—"

She stopped. She had to. No one needed a reminder. Nightmares would still haunt them, though they were less frequent now.

"My mom is here," Lily announced.

"Lemme know when my mom gets here," Melody said lazily.

Lily let out a scoff. "I don't even know what your mom looks like. How can you expect me to—hey, who's that?"

"Who's who?" Ruby asked, who had entered the room with Rose.

"My mom. She's talking with someone," Lily said, furrowing her brow. "I didn't know she knew anyone here. I mean...my mom, with someone magical?"

Tessa looked up from her laptop. "She used to go to school here, didn't she? She had to have had some friends, right? It makse sense that a former student would send her daughter here, doesn't it? What's her name?"

"Oh, her name's—"

Starr inturrupted. "Come on, you guys! I just spotted my mom! You'll _love _her! You just have to meet her, and I know she'll like you guys enough to invite you over during break! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Angie grimaced. "Yay. Let's just go down, huh?"

Lily grabbed her bags and hoisted them up, grunting slightly.

"Need help with that?" Melody asked her.

Lily shook her head. "Nah. I'll do this the old fashioned way instead of with magic."

Melody blinked. "Who said anything about magic?" she asked, grabbing one of Lily's bag and hoisting it on her shoulder. The girl gave a thankful smile and proceeded to march out the door, where the rest of her friends were waiting.

The way down was somewhat something that Lily would store in her memories. The girls were laughing and chatting happily, as though the events from a few months before had never happened. It was something of a beginning of a close friendship, and marking the end of their first adventure.

...

"Mom!" Lily cried, launching herself at the older woman.

Her mother laughed lightly, giving her daughter a tight hug. "How are you, Lily? How was Alfea? Did you like it?"

"I liked it just fine, Mom. It was great. I made some friends, and I'm sure you'll love them. They're great? This is—guys? Guys?"

The other girls were wandering over to the women her mother was talking to, each of them chattering excitedly, but the same thing that Lily kept hearing was the same word: "Mom!"

"Who are these people?" Lily asked.

Melody, who was the closest to her, turned to Lily, a smile on her face. "This is my mother. I didn't know your mom knew her, too! Mom, this is Lily, one of my roommates and new friend. Lily, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said politely. "Mrs...?"

"Call me Musa."

Musa...the name sounded familiar. Where had she heard it?

"Mom!" Melody hissed, her cheeks turning the lightest of pink. "You didn't have to say that?"

"My name?" Musa asked dryly. "Why not? Her mom probably already told her."

"How do you know my mom?" Lily questioned. "If you don't mind me asking, that is, er, Musa." She kicked the ground with her toe. Something seemed familiar...she just couldn't place it.

"Oh, that's easy," said another woman, appearing next to Musa. Angie stood next to her, smiling.

"Mom, this is—"

"Lily, I know," the woman finished. "Roxy told me all about you."

The other girls, who had just appeared, stared at Lily's mother.

"You're Roxy?" Rose exclaimed. "My mom told me all about you and her adventures on Earth! I can't believe I'm really meeting you."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "I only heard the story a couple months ago, but a group called..."

Her voice drifted off, and she studied the other women and brought a hand to her locket. These were the same women in her locket! Granted, they were older, but now that she saw it, it was impossible to deny.

"Lily, I want you to meet my old friends," Roxy said gently. "Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla."

"The Winx Club," Lily mused. "You mean...?"

The girls looked at each other, completely baffled. Of course; it seemed so obvious...

"You mean you girls didn't know?" the woman named Tecna asked, clearly baffled. "We thought you would've figured it out by now."

Angie let out a snort. Starr giggled.

Soon enough, the seven young girls were laughing loudly, their joyful laughter echoing throughout the grounds of Alfea.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

"Finally! Graduation! Now I can use magic without fearing punishment!"

Starr rolled her eyes at Angie, who was jumping up and down on her bed, grinning like an idiot. "Calm down. It's not like Griselda won't stop keeping us in line."

"C'mon, we've got our Enchantix powers! Let's see the old bat try!" Angie exclaimed triumphetly.

_"YOUNG LADY!"_

Startled, Angie fell off the bed at the sound of Griselda's voice. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she yelled in a rush. "I was only kidding! Funny ha ha, see?" She let out an obviously fake laugh. When she looked up to face the angry face of Griselda, she found the grinning face of Melody.

Starr collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter, soon joined by Melody.

"Oh, come on! That wasn't funny!" Angie complained.

"Yes, it was!" Melody said, before laughing again. "The look on your face was priceless!"

The girl glowered at her two friends, before collapsing on the bed again. "If I were a witch from Cloud Tower, I would _so _put a hex on you. But since I'm not, and I'm nice, I won't. How do you like me now, huh?"

Melody wiped away a tear of laughter. "C'mon, Angie, relax. I was just having a little bit of fun. It's gonna be hard to do that when you're supposed to help protect the realm from evil and all of that."

Lily poked her head in, frowning slightly. "You guys, the ceremony is going to start in two hours," she said. "You know where we have to be."

The three girls grew somber, all traces of laughter and grumpiness gone. The left the room, glancing back at it as thought wishing they could go back in there.

Lily couldn't really blame them. The thought was still scary, but somehow...comforting. It had been two years.

The other girls were waiting outside.

"Are you ready?" Tessa asked, running a hand through her short hair. She didn't have her laptop with her, and her fingers tapped against her legs rapidly, as though typing something. She seemed nervous.

"Let's go, before anyone finds us," Rose said nervously.

"What's there to hide?" Melody asked casually, crossing her arms. "We're just going to take a walk in the woods. It's nothing too drastic. Just a nice...simple...walk." She put emphasis on each word as the group made their way to the gateway of Alfea.

"Ready, girls?" Ruby asked. She earned nods from the others.

"Enchantix!"

In a flash, the girls were transformed. Gone were the small wings and regular Magic Winx outfits, replaced with larger wings and more powerful magic. They looked older. As they should.

The girls took off into the air, flying over Alfea and over the forest, searching the ground.

"There it is," Ruby announced a few minutes later. She stopped and flew down, shortly followed by the others. They landed in a small clearing. It looked much more cheerful than it did several years ago.

"Ow," Starr complained. "I stepped on a rock. I mean, Enchantix transformation is cool and all, but why couldn't they come with shoes? It hurts to travel anywhere without shoes!"

"Shut up," Angie hissed to her. Starr closed her mouth automatically.

Lily stepped forward, approaching a small blackened spott in the otherwise green grass. She remembered the day so vividly, it was like it had only happened yesterday. It was hard to believe it had been two years since then. Near it was a block of stone, carved with only a few words:

_Emmiline Smith. A true friend in the end._

She opened her palm and concentrated. With a swirl of gold, a red rose appeared in her hand, and she grasped it, firmly but gently. The wind seemed to pick up. Behind her, she sensed the other girls doing the same thing.

She pressed the rose near her heart. "Two years, huh? It's been a while since we visited this place. We've been busy with Alfea stuff and all of that. It seems almost impossible to believe that three hundred years of your suffering ended not so long ago. It seems like forever to us; we're moving on from Alfea, into the real world...of the Magix Dimension, anyway."

She paused for a while, staring at the stone. They made a promise to come back here on the last day of Alfea; she was determined to keep it. Her friends insisted that she would be the one to say the words.

"I hope the afterlife is peaceful. I hope you reunited with your family...with all the people you once knew. You belong with them."

The others stepped forward and placed the roses around the black patch. Lily placed hers right in the center of it, the roses of her friends surrounding her rose in the black patch.

The patch where she had finally died.

"You aren't blamed for your shadow's actions. You tried...you really tried. You were just confused. I know you didn't want what happened in the past...but that's just what it is. The past. After two years, I'll say this...rest in peace, Emmiline Smith. You deserve it."

She paused, as though pondering something. Finally, she added softly, "In the words of the Lily you knew, I'll say this for her: I'm sorry."

The girls stood silently, staring solemnly at the small patch of blackness, each murmuring their own thoughts. They didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing this place. No one ever came here, and no one would for a long, long time.

"Let's go," Rose said softly. "The ceremony will start soon."

The girls turned around and pushed off the ground, flapping their wings until they became a speck in the distance, heading for Alfea, school for fairies.

If they had stuck around just a little longer, they would've heard, over the whistling wind, over the sound of their thoughts, the quiet whisper that ran through the entire clearing.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
